Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee
by MewLuna
Summary: Marshall has unleashed spiders onto Aaa. Way to go Vampire King. Not just spiders- mutant spiders! Now it's up to Fionna, Cake & the delinquent vampire to stop them! Can they do it or will they get caught in a web of trouble, humor, and romance? FxM R&R!
1. Discovery

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee!**

**By Luna Mrow**

**{Author's Note}**

Hello my fanfiction friends! It is Luna, starting up another Adventure Time story. This particular story is special, because it's an Alternate-Universe version of 'Adventure Time with Finn, Jake, and Marceline!' which was my very first fan fiction. *tear* so many memories XD

So because my fic 'I'm an Adventurer Not a Lover!' did so well, I am starting another story. It won't be a long epic tale like 'Magic Trials' but hopefully it will be satisfying. This story takes place after 'I'm an Adventurer Not a Lover!' so I suggest you read that one-shot before this one if you haven't. And if you have, you'll know Fionna is sixteen, and she's already smooched the Vampire King *wink wink*

So please enjoy the first chapter!

**~X~X~X~**

"Thanks again for the tacos, Gumball!" Cake called out, her fluffy tail bobbing as she walked on her two hind legs. The magical cat bumped the sixteen year old girl beside her. "Girl! Thank your handsome hunk of royal prince for the tacos!" she scolded.

Fionna raised her head. "Huh?"

"Prince Gumball. Tacos. Thank him," Cake deadpanned.

"Oh. Thanks Prince Gumball!" Fionna called. The pink colored prince nodded and waved goodbye before disappearing into his castle. "Did you have to elbow me so hard?" the adventurer asked her companion.

"Yes. Fionna, baby, what's been wrong with you lately?" the quick talking cat asked. "You seem so distracted."

_I haven't seen Marshall in three weeks. Was it because he regrets kissing me? _"No," Fionna lied. "I'm just, you know, thinking about selling my sword for a newer one."

"Oh. Well good for you girl! I told you that sword of yours is gonna rust, you leave it out in the rain all the time. Maybe if you make enough money you can get some cat nip, huh?" Cake purred.

Fionna grinned. "Maybe." _I'm just going to have to forget him. He's not worth worrying over. Plus it's not like I kissed him, he kissed me. And I had never kissed a guy before so it's not like I had tons of experience! Oh Fionna, get a grip! You're worrying over a vampire and __kissing!__ Gross!_

Fionna snapped herself to reality and heard Cake talking away "—and Lord Monochromicorn said fish was better with lime juice, instead of lemons. So he showed me how to bake it in the oven—"

And just like that Fionna drifted back off. _Maybe tonight when I'm alone I can find him. I don't have to talk to him, just see if he's okay. And next time he decides to talk to me, I'll be sure to pound his stupid gut for ignoring me! _

"—so after we ate the fish he let me show him how to make apple tarts, the kind with brown sugar and whipped cream on top."

An idea struck the teenage girl. "Hey Cake, why don't you go see Lord Monochromicorn tonight? He couldn't make it to the taco party so why don't you take him some of our leftovers?"

The cat got excited. "Really? I know how much you love tacos for breakfast, you don't mind?"

Fionna laughed. "Of course not. Go on, have fun."

"Thanks Fionna. You're so—ah!"

The sound of Cake in distress made Fionna take out her sword! "What? What's wrong! Cake?"

"I stepped in something sticky!" Cake hissed. Fionna looked down and saw her foot was attached to something white and sticky, resembling a fishing net. She examined it closer.

"This looks like spider web."

"Well get it off girl!"

Fionna cut her loose. She poked the spider web substance. "Weird," she mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just when my fluff gets sticky it takes awhile to wash it out. Alright hun, I'm going to Lord Monochromicorn's. You're going straight home, right?"

Fionna hated lying to her cat. It was like lying to an older sister you respected. "Yes," she mumbled.

Cake nodded. "See you later tonight." She started walking in the opposite direction.

The adventure gal watched her walk away. "Uh," she sighed. "Marshall Lee, I better not find you, or I'm going to fight you!"

**~X~X~X~**

He could hear her heartbeat. It was the only human heartbeat and he could recognize the rhythm. Marshall opened his eyes, running a hand through his raven locks of hair. "Play it cool," he told himself. "She doesn't know anything yet."

He could hear rustling in the bushes and a few minutes later Fionna appeared in the forest. She gasped when she saw him, and he regarded her with a smirk, crossing his arms. "You!" she suddenly shouted.

"Me?" Marshall asked. "What about me?"

Fionna took out her sword and pointed it at him. "You are a jerk."

Marshall raised an eye brow. "Oh? How so?"

"I haven't seen you in three weeks!" Fionna exclaimed. Marshall suddenly disappeared. _Flip, I forgot he blends with the night._ "Marshall!" she called, keeping her sword up. "Answer me!"

"Yes?" a low voice murmured. She shrieked. His cold hands were on her shoulders and his breath was on her neck. Marshall floated behind her, smirking slyly. "Have I upset little Fi?" he taunted.

"I'm not little," she growled. Fionna stepped away from the vampire. "Why are you avoiding me? Was it something I did?"

He landed on the ground and towered over her with his height. "Did Fi miss me?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

She reminded herself not to blush. "We were supposed to go pixie hunting. We're friends Marshall. Friends don't ignore friends."

"You should know you're the last person I'd ignore," he growled, his voice low. Suddenly his hands were on her waist, pulling her into his body.

"Hey!" she objected, "Marshall!"

"Hush!" he ordered. "They've tracked my scent. They know I'm here."

Fionna then found herself in the air, Marshall flying off in the skies carrying her in his arms. She looked down and almost screamed—a giant eight legged spider the size of a house was down below! She turned to the vampire who was carrying her. "You better spill."

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed, update will be soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Luna**


	2. Possessive

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Two: Possessive**

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna often told the residents of Aaa that she wasn't scared of anything. She told them she laughs in the face of fear and should she ever face it she would conquer it with her sharp sword of awesomeness and her fluffy cat big sister. However, when the sixteen year old adventure girl saw the spider that was down in the forest, she felt her heart pound double time in her chest.

The spider as said, was the size of a house, had a set of ten beady purple eyes, two large fangs, a huge thorax with a skull and crossbones on the top, and ten hairy legs. This must be some mutant spider, because they were only supposed to have eight legs. But that was what made this spider horrific, it had four legs on each side to walk and crawl on, however it had to legs near the front of it that could be used as arms. ARMS! The spider had arms!

Something told Fionna that if she stood in the face of that spider she'd get killed. Cake was on a date and her sword could probably be the spider's toothpick when he's picking her bunny hat out of his teeth.

In other words, Fionna was downright spooked. So when she told Marshall Lee, "You better spill," he could detect the layer of fear in her voice.

The vampire smiled as he carried Fionna off into the night. "Spill what?" he asked with a slightly elated smug grin, "Why my adventuress Fi, are you afraid of a witty bitty spider?"

She hated it when he called her 'Fi' and when he used 'my' before her name. She was not his. "No! I'm not afraid of a stupid spider!" she yelled. "But I know you had something to do with that creepy mutant spider!"

"Why would I have something to do with spiders?" Marshall asked. The teenage vampire then flew left towards his home in the cave he had inhabited some time ago.

"Look, all I know is that you were gone three weeks and I don't see you since that night and suddenly you're back and that spider appears."

Marshall stepped up his flying speed and clutched Fionna tighter against him, narrowing in on the cave. His grip pressed her into his chest and she couldn't help but smell his shirt. Peppermint; cold but cool. Suddenly she found herself on the ground, against the cave wall, and trapped because the vampire had leaned down and had both of his arms on either side of her. She could see his pitch black eyes.

"That night we last saw each other," Marshall hissed lightly. Fionna didn't like the look in his eye. It was… possessive. She had heard that vampires possessed a violent nature as well as a possessive one. "Let's see, what happened last time we saw each other?"

She felt her face go warm and she knew she was probably pink. "We had a sword fight and I won," she murmured.

He grinned, and she saw his set of sharp fangs. "Go on."

"You flew me home."

"And then?"

"Marshall knock it off! Let me go!"

_Whish!_

His face was now unbearably close to hers. "What happened next?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Fionna cursed in her head. "You kissed me." Suddenly Marshall was no longer close to her but had flown a few feet back. She tried to compose herself (why the glob was she breathing so fast?). _For a second I thought he was going to kiss me again. _

"Well are you just going to stand there like a dork against a cave wall or would you like to come in?" he questioned. Marshall unlocked his door and floated in. Fionna furrowed her brows in confusion. _What was that about? _First he had this dark gleam in his eye and now he's back to normal. "Come on Fi, I have strawberries."

The adventuress finally stopped her fast breathing. She grabbed her tiny kunai blade and hid it in the elastic of her skirt. "Coming," she replied.

**~X~X~X~**

"These tacos certainly are delicious," Lord Monochromicorn said as he bit down into the crispy taco shell. "Thank you for bringing them over."

"Sure thing baby, this is like our own personal fiesta," Cake purred. "Ooh that reminds me, do you want me to show you how to make salsa? I can make it as hot as you."

Lord Monochromicorn laughed. "Sure, I'll go get the jalapenos." He clopped out of his kitchen window, stretching his long body only halfway out, and came back with a few jalapeno peppers between his teeth. Cake smiled and got out a can of tomato paste and a few red onions and bell peppers from his pantry. The fluffy cat loved bonding with Lord Monochromicorn over cooking. The two had a lot of fun doing so.

After ten minutes of slicing, dicing, blending, pouring, and munching the two finally sat down to chips and salsa. "This is delicious!" Lord Monochromicorn exclaimed happily. "In fact, we should save some for Prince Gumball. He'd probably want to serve this at his party."

"Party?" Cake asked curiously as she munched on a chip. "What kind of party?"

"This year celebrates the Candy Kingdom anniversary of two-hundred years. Prince Gumball has been planning it ever since he became prince; this is a huge event for him. Everyone is invited and there will be dancing, games, food, fun… in fact there's a lot to plan. That's why he's been so busy lately. Prince Gumball really has a lot on his mind."

She nodded. "Well that explains a lot. Fionna has been having her head in the clouds lately; I bet she thinks Gumball is avoiding her. She'll be happy to know he's just busy with party planning."

He nodded. "Does Fionna like Gumball?"

Cake shook her head. "She should! But I'm starting to think there's something going on between her and that vampire, Marshall Lee. That guy gives me the creeps. But I'm just trying to be a good older sister. Fionna is too inexperienced in the art of dating and flirting anyway."

Lord Monochromicorn laughed. "I'm sure the vampire isn't so bad. It's not like he did anything crazy like, oh I don't know, set a castle on fire."

Now Cake laughed. "Yeah," she added, "or killed an ogre!"

"Or something REALLY crazy like raise an army of mutant flesh eating spiders!"

"Lord Monochromicorn you have such an imagination."

"Indeed," the magical horse nodded. "I think it's the salsa."

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna was sat down to a bowl of strawberries in the Vampire King's home. His walls were painted black and his couch was red with a wooden coffee table and a huge TV for movie watching. Even though he lived in a cave the room was always dark, especially from the black painted walls.

"So," Fionna said, "Why were you gone three whole weeks?"

He shrugged. "Stuff to do, people to see, things to destroy, dreams to kill." Marshall sucked the red from a strawberry. "Did my Fi miss me?"

There he goes making a possessive remark. "I'm not your Fi," she said stubbornly, "and no, I didn't miss you."

"You didn't? I missed you."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You did?"

He returned her puzzled look with a smirk. "I don't know, did I?" Fionna threw a couch pillow at his face. "Oof! What was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for being a complete tard," she replied. "How would you feel if I left for three weeks without as much as saying goodbye?"

"Hmm I suppose I'd hunt you down and demand a proper farewell," Marshall mused. He set down the bowl of gray strawberries. "Did I hurt your feelings?" he asked.

"No."

"Really? Because if I hurt my adventuress feelings I'd want to say I'm sorry."

Fionna gave him a hard look. "I'm not your adventuress."

"You adventure for Aaa, don't you? I live in Aaa, making me an Aaa resident. Therefore, you are my adventuress." Marshall smirked, showing off his fangs.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are a tard."

"The tardiest."

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"Who's that?" Fionna asked. She stood up to answer the door but Marshall flew past her and beat her to it.

"Stay back," he slightly hissed. He opened the door and Fionna gasped dramatically. At the door was a giant spider like she had seen, but this particular spider looked human as well. She looked like she had the torso of a human but the thorax and legs of the mutant spider. She had long silver webbed hair tied back with a golden crown and wore a beautiful weaved red dress. Her eyes were bright gold and she was smiling deviously.

"Ah, Marshall Lee," she said. "We need to have a chat."

"Who are you?" Fionna then demanded.

The spider woman looked straight at her and gave a small laugh. "Why my dear, I'm Evangeline the Spider Queen. How do you do, human girl?"

**Author's Note:**

**Well there's chapter two for you guys. I was rushed when I wrote chapter one so hopefully everyone likes this chapter a lot better. When it came to Lord Monochromicorn** **I decided to make him speak normal. He never talked in the episode anyway, so we don't know what language he speaks XD**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**~Luna**


	3. Debt

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Three: Debt**

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna didn't like the look of this spider woman. The adventure gal was born with what she liked to call 'a sense for danger' and whenever her 'sense of danger' went off she would get a cramp in the side of her ribcage. Well, as soon as she saw this strange spider woman she got an incredible annoying pain in the side of her ribs, making her sit back on the couch and look like a dork. She cursed her ASFD.

"Why my dear, I'm Evangeline the Spider Queen," the woman-spider had said with a sly voice. Her golden eyes locked with Fionna's and she smiled deviously. "You're a human."

"Outside, now!" Marshall suddenly hissed, stepping outside his front door and shutting Fionna inside. She was immediately suspicious of this Evangeline woman and why Marshall was so hostile towards her.

There were two things Fionna needed. Milk and answers. The milk because if soothed her stomach and let her rib cages know everything was going to be alright. Answers, because, well she wanted to know exactly who the glob that Evangeline was! Another cramp went through her ribs and she groaned. Milk should come first. Definitely.

**~X~X~X~**

Marshall, being the rebellious vampire he was, was leaning against the door of his house with his arms crossed and his pitch black eyes wary. "What are you doing here, Eve?" he asked.

Evangeline put her hands on her hips (or rather the part of her where her huge thorax began). "Don't play games with me, Marshall Lee. I didn't come all the way out of the Night O'sphere with my army to get interrogated. You _know_ why I'm here. You're in my debt."

Fangs popped out of his mouth with a hiss. "I'm in nobody's debt!" Marshall hissed. "It's not my fault that my father made a promise he couldn't keep."

She laughed. "Your father," she began, "Promised me a thousand souls for me and my army. I have waited forty years and now I wish collect on his debt. It's not my fault that within those forty years he passed on the title of Vampire King to _you_. Clearly you're just a teenage boy forever trapped in the bounds of immortality. You're no king. How old were you when you were blooded anyway?"

"None of your business!" Marshall yelled. "I don't have the one-thousand souls to give you even if I wanted to. You're better off finding victims in the Night O'sphere. But don't you dare think you'll attack Aaa, this is my home. Leave Aaa alone, Evangeline."

She laughed, and her silver webbed hair billowed in the wind. "You're so cute," she giggled. "You really think you can tell me what to do? I have an army, _Vampire King. _And my spiders are already out for souls whether you allow it or not."

Marshall's expression dropped.

Evangeline smirked. "That's right. They're out for the kill even as we speak, and until we get one-thousand souls we're staying for the hunt. So you can either get out of the way—or perhaps become another number."

Before Marshall could yell and threaten any further, his window broke and Fionna crashed through it! She rolled through the broken glass and landed in an attack position, her sword gripped in her hands and pointed straight at the Spider Queen. "Stay away from my land," Fionna warned with a sharp voice, "Or deal with me."

**Silence. **

Suddenly Evangeline started laughing so hard her back legs were kicking. "Now that's cute!" she roared. "Oh my web, that's adorable! Is she your little girlfriend, Marshall? Huh? Ahahahaha! Is your little girlfriend going to stop me? Ahaha!"

Now Fionna's face was bright red from the embarrassment of being laughed at _and_ the fact she called her Marshall's 'little girlfriend'. "Hey! You better take me seriously or I'll slice you to bits!" she yelled.

Evangeline's face lost all playfulness and suddenly she was glaring down at the human and the vampire. "Enough games," she said seriously. She crawled closer to Fionna, and the adventuress held her ground to prove she wasn't scared, but really the sixteen year old gal was frightened she'd end up in web. "I like your spirit," the Spider Queen said. "Humans no longer roam Aaa. You're blood will be a rarity to drink."

Suddenly there was a loud smack! Marshall had flown out and kicked Evangeline square in the face, flipping over and taking Fionna and throwing her over his shoulders. This all happened so fast all she could do is squeak in surprise! Before Fionna could register what happened next she was flying up in the air, Evangeline crawling after them on the ceiling! "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she hissed threateningly.

With her incredibly long eight legs the Spider Queen jumped through the air! Thinking quickly, Fionna swung her sword and swiped Evangeline on the leg, sending her to the ground. There was another frustrating scream. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" the queen roared, "MY ARMY WON'T STOP UNTIL EVERYONE IN AAA IS DEAD!"

Suddenly Fionna was out of the cave and in the skies and she looked to see Marshall flying faster. "Marshall, we've got to find Cake!" Fionna exclaimed.

"No!" he yelled gruffly. "I'm taking you away from here!"

"Marshall!"

Quickly Fionna shifted out of his shoulder grip and slid down so they were face to face, grabbing onto his shoulders for her life. Their eyes locked and she gave him a serious glare. "That spider I saw earlier—that was just one of many, wasn't it?"

He hesitated to answer. "Yes," he said finally. "Evangeline has a massive army of mutant spiders."

"I heard your conversation," Fionna said, "Who knows how many residents of Aaa the spiders have already killed! Marshall, we need to help them! We need to fight!"

His eyes then had a wild gleam inside them. "We'll lose," he hissed. "We can't fight Evangeline. She's too strong. Her and her army won't stop until they get one-thousand souls. It was a promise my father made to her a long time ago."

"We have to at least try! These are our friends, our family. We can't let anyone here in Aaa die!" Fionna yelled. "If you won't try then I will."

"You'll die!" he hissed.

"I don't care. I'll die trying."

Marshall glowered at the girl and his fangs popped out again, this time they remained out as he stared at her. "Why must you always try to be so dang heroic?"

Fionna bravely held his dangerous gaze. "It's not being heroic. It's doing the right thing."

"Sometimes you don't have to do the right thing. Sometimes the right thing isn't the smart thing."

"I think you're scared, Marshall. Why won't you fight? Don't you love to fight?"

There were five little words that threatened to escape the Vampire King's mouth. _Not when you're at risk. _But instead the eighteen year old young man stopped flying through the skies and lowered Fionna so she was standing on his feet with her own. "If I help you," he said cautiously, "You'll listen to me. This is my battle, between me and Evangeline. You won't question my tactics, you won't fight me on strategy, and when I tell you to stay out of the way, you'll stay out of the way."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Do you promise me?"

"I promise."

Marshall nodded. "Alright. Now where's Cake?"

**Author's Note: **

**And there's chapter three! Thank you for the reviews for chapters 1-2 guys, you're all mathematical! I'm sorry I haven't replied to each individual review, but I just wanted to say the support and reviews of this story is algebraic! Whoo! **

**I have now officially seen the Fionna and Cake episode when it played on Cartoon Network. Did anyone like Fionna's dress when she went to the ball? I liked it, but I didn't like her puffy sleeves. The Lord Monochromicorn part was awesome. The whole episode was pretty good actually, in my opinion. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. **

**~Luna**


	4. Nut Muffins!

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee! **

**Chapter Four: Nut Muffins!**

**~X~X~X~**

Marshall wasn't too happy about going to Lord Monochromicorn's house. He didn't exactly like the horse because the horse belonged to a prince he didn't exactly like, Gumball. So when Fionna said to him, "Cake is at Lord Monochromicorn's house," he replied with a simple:

"_Nooooooooooo_."

—which received him a smack from the adventuress. "Yes!" she insisted. "And you better be nice when we get there! Cake and Lord Monochromicorn are important to me."

Marshall scoffed. "Everyone you meet is important to you. You could meet a twig named Jerry and he'd be important to you."

"I mean it, be nice."

"Fi, silly, naïve, young Fi, I'm not _nice_. Period. I'm not nice to anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Then try to be nice."

"What if I don't feel like it?" the vampire retorted. Fionna took her sword and bonked his head with the handle. "Hey!" he hissed.

"That's for being difficult," Fionna huffed. She then flipped out of Marshall's hold on her. "And we've arrived so there's no need to carry me."

He smirked. "Whatever babes, you were getting heavy anyway."

She gasped. "Hey!"

Marshall laughed and floated up ahead. "Come on Fi, keep up!"

**~X~X~X~**

Cake was getting ready to head home. She felt bad about leaving Fionna for so long, but the young girl was sixteen and she didn't seem to mind the cat's absence. After washing the bowls and plates they used for salsa Cake stretched out her long paws and purred in content. "Well Lord M, it's been fun as always, but I have to go."

"Of course," Lord Monochromicorn nodded politely. "Oh and please keep what I told you about Gumball stressing out about the party secret."

"Sure thing! Fionna and I were going to drop by and see the prince tomorrow, will I see you then?"

"Yes."

Cake smiled. "Alright then, bu-bye." She walked out of the kitchen on all fours, her fluffy tail swishing as she did so. The cat then started thinking about yarn, a thought that occurred to her often, and if it was possible to live in a house made of yarn. Oh, if that was possible she'd be the happiest cat in Aaa.

After she thought about multicolored yarn she started thinking about cat nip and cat scratchers made of cat nip. Her thoughts of all things kitty was suddenly interrupted when she heard a very loud, "AH!"

"Nut muffins! Lord Monochromicorn!" she exclaimed. "I'm coming baby!"

The cat ran back towards his house, kicked down his front door with a powerful kitty kick, flipped through his living room with a roll and then looked up to see— "SPIDER!" Cake shrieked.

"Don't worry!" Lord Monochromicorn said, "It surprised me too. Here, I've got a newspaper!"

He clopped over to Cake and then smashed the spider on the wall. Cake released a heavy sigh. "Well I came crashing in here to save you but you ended up saving me," she smiled. "Lord M, you're the best. Is there any spider you can't kill?"

…

"Lord M?"

…

"Lord M?"

…

"Baby, what's wrong?" Cake then noticed Lord Monochromicorn was frozen and she turned around and froze too. Standing at the horse's doorway was a huge mutant spider that stared at them with big purple eyes. "M, you're going to need a bigger newspaper," Cake muttered.

"I don't think newspaper can crush him," Lord Monochromicorn replied.

The spider then bent down in an attack position. "DIE!" it shrieked.

Suddenly white web was slung towards the two heroes! Lord Monochromicorn quickly clopped out of the way and Cake shot straight up to the ceiling with a hiss. The spider broke into the house and more rounds of web were fired. Because of Lord Monochromicorn's long body, half of him was caught in the web! "Cake! Help!" he cried.

The cat on the ceiling hissed and leaped upon the spider, slashing it with her claws! "This- is- what- you- get- for messing with my man!" she shouted during swipes.

Infuriated, the spider bent forward and bucked Cake off of it, sending the cat flying through the house and crashing into the kitchen! More rounds of web were fired and quickly the cat hid inside the fridge for cover. Cake grabbed a round container and then jumped out of the fridge. "Feel the burn of my homemade SALSA!" she cried.

The red and green salsa was splashed into the spider's eyes and it howled from pain. "Good thinking on adding jalapenos!" Lord Monochromicorn encouraged over the loud howling.

With the spider still distracted, Fionna crashed through the horse's window, landing on her feet. "Cake!" she cried.

"Fionna!"

"Hurry! Morning star mode!"

"I'm on it!"

Cake transformed her body into a sharp (and furry) weapon, her tail being the handle Fionna could grab onto. Fionna twisted Cake around and ran towards the spider—with a quick flip to add dramatically, Fionna hit the spider in just the right spot on its head, causing the spider to fall down dead.

At that moment Marshall Lee flew in and with a quick swipe from his axe bass he had Lord Monochromicorn free. The four gathered in the living room. "Fionna, I know you had something to with this giant spider. So you better start talking girl," Cake said.

"Why do you assume these spiders have something to do with me?" the adventuress asked.

The cat rolled her eyes. "Because you're with _him_," she replied, pointing the end of her tail at Marshall.

He shrugged. "See why I don't act nice, Fi?"

"Okay," Fionna groaned. "Here's the thing: Aaa is being attacked by flesh eating spiders who are ruled by Evangeline the Spider Queen and we need to find a way to send her and her army back to the Night O'sphere where she came from. And the reason she's attacking Aaa is because Marshall's dad swung a deal with her forty years ago that she could have a thousand souls. But this was before Marshall Lee was Vampire King so it's not his fault."

Cake opened her mouth to protest, but shut her mouth again. She opened a second time but closed it. The cat then started to hiss and finally she sighed in defeat. "_Alright_," she answered. "So if I understand this right, we have to figure out a way to stop Evangeline before all of her mutant spiders kill a thousand souls of Aaa."

"Pretty much," Fionna replied.

Cake glared at Marshall. "Boy, you better tell me right now how we're supposed to do that."

"Don't call me _boy_ you feline," Marshall hissed. "And in order to send Evangeline back we have to go to the Night O'sphere ourselves."

Lord Monochromicorn gasped. "That's suicide!" he exclaimed. "No one in Ooo goes to the Night O'sphere and lives!"

"Marshall is alive," Fionna pointed out.

"Marshall is already dead," Cake corrected. "Alright, if Fionna and I come to the Night O'sphere with you, do you promise to guide us and not let anything happen to us?"

The vampire sighed. "I really hate making promises."

"Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Oh alright, FINE, yeah whatever," he snapped.

Cake nodded. "Fine. Lord M, you stay here and protect Prince Gumball, Fionna, you stick with me, Marshall, lead the way to the Night O'sphere."

The three then left the horse's house, making their way into the night. "Wait!" Lord Monochromicorn called, "There's a dead spider in my kitchen!"

**Author's Note:**

**Ahahaha poor Lord Monochromicorn, you have to clean that up all by yourself. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the other three, they mean a lot :D **

**Oh, and to clear something up: I forgot that technically Marshall Lee would have a 'mom' from the Night O'sphere who ate his fries XD So the only character that has stayed the same in this story is Marshall Lee's dad, who is the same guy, same vampire, and still ate his son's fries. Marceline does not exist. Thank you ****Neverthrive**** for reviewing and then making me realize my mistake :D **

**Anyway, update will be soon, please review and thank you for reading! **

**~Luna**


	5. Pitch Black

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Five: Pitch Black**

**~X~ Author's Note ~X~**

Hello readers :D Before I start the story I just wanted to say that some of the reviewers pointed out that the world should be Aaa not Ooo. So the past four chapters I've said Ooo but every author has a derp mistake XD I guess I had poo brain lol. Anyway, I'll go back and edit Ooo to Aaa, but from now on it will be Aaa instead of Ooo. Are you guys confused? Haha I understand. Well beside the point, here's chapter five!

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna could literally _feel_ the glares her older kitty sister was giving her from behind, as the three scurried into the forest of Aaa. The adventuress knew Cake didn't like Marshall and she didn't exactly blame her either, Marshall wasn't exactly an expert on making friends and doing good deeds. Well, he did make friends, but besides from herself his only friends did bad deeds. So really it was good she was his friend, so she can show him how to be good, right?

The point was Marshall was a real tard at being nice. And he purposely wasn't nice so that made him even tardier. Fionna was pulled out of her thoughts when Cake said, "So Marshall you're new to this adventuring business with Fionna and me."

"And?" the vampire asked. "What's your point, cat?"

Cake slightly hissed. "My point is you should know how things work between us. When there's danger Fionna and I—"

The cat was cut off by the vampire's laughing. "See cat, I don't need to know how things work," he chuckled. "Because I'm in charge, and I'll be the one telling _you_ how things are going to work. Got it, cat?"

"Ooh that's it! Get ready for some claws because I—!"

"Cake, no!" Fionna cried. She grabbed the cat's tail right when she was jumping for Marshall Lee. Fionna held Cake against her and turned to Marshall, "Stay right there!"

"Fionna! Put me down! Let me at him! I'm going to make him my scratching post!" Cake yelled as she struggled. Fionna walked a few yards away where Marshall couldn't hear.

"I'll put you down if you promise you'll behave," the sixteen year old gal said calmly.

_Hissssssssssss. _

"Cake."

"Oh alright, fine. Set me down baby-cakes." The human girl set her kitty companion on a large boulder and the cat crossed her arms. "He is so insufferable! If we're going to do this saving the world business I don't want to do it with him!"

As Cake continued to ramble on about Marshall Lee, Fionna dug into her backpack and took out a can of tuna. "I've been saving this for a special occasion," she said.

Cake's eyes became huge. "TUNA!" she mewed.

"Right. Alright Cake, if you can be on your best behavior just for this mission, I'll give you this can of tuna. Look, Marshall didn't even want me to help him with this mission, but he finally agreed, as long as he's in charge. I'm not too happy about taking orders from him either but if it's the only way to save Aaa then we have to. Can I at least get your cooperation?"

Cake hesitated to answer, she was entranced by the can of tuna in her younger sister's hand. Finally she snapped out of it and did a small hiss. "Alright, but Marshall can't call me 'cat'. I have a name, it's Cake, and he should get it right."

Fionna nodded. "Fair enough. I'll talk to him."

She tossed the can of tuna to Cake and walked off towards the Vampire King. He was sitting on a tree branch, leaning against the bark, his pale white skin shining off the moonlight. Fionna stopped walking and admired him for a moment. His soft locks of raven black hair were covering his pitch black eyes.

Those eyes were how Fionna could read Marshall Lee. When he was with her, there was a tiny spark inside those two orbs. When she looked into Prince Gumball's eyes she would often see happiness, focus if he was doing something scientific, or sympathetic when he was addressing his Candy Kingdom subjects.

However when she looked into Marshall's eyes— there was a mystery to them. There was no happiness, there was only craftiness and deviousness. Under that layer of craftiness sometimes she'd see sadness. He tried to hide it, he tried to pretend he was fine, but there was always a layer of sorrow inside him.

Perhaps that was why she always wanted to be around him. Maybe she wanted to make him forget his grief.

"Enjoying the view, Fi?" his deep and husky yet slightly boyish voice asked.

Fionna realized she was just standing there looking at him like a gaping idiot. "I was just.." she stammered.

"Oh I know, I'm good looking," Marshall snickered.

She grunted in frustration. "I was not looking at you!"

"Really?" he challenged, "then what, dear Fi?"

_Think Fionna, think! You can't let him have the satisfaction of being right!_ "Uh… the tree branch you're sitting on! I was staring at that!" she lied.

"Were you now? Did you also stare at my butt that's sitting on it?"

Her face turned a bright pink. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Marshall laughed. She angrily stomped over to the tree and climbed up, sitting on another tree branch next to his. "You're such a tard," Fionna muttered.

"You already used that insult."

"Well it's a good one, so I'm using it again. You're a tard." She crossed her arms and leaned against the trunk of the tree as well. "Stop trying to get Cake upset. She doesn't like being called 'cat' she wants to be called by her name."

"How about kitty?"

"No."

"Feline?"

"No."

"Kit-kat?"

"No! Cake! Her name is Cake!"

Marshall rolled his eyes and rested his elbow on his knee. "Whatever. Fine I'll call her by her stupid name," he muttered.

Fionna sat up. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head in her direction and she saw his eyes; they were unreadable. There was no spark inside them. They were just pitch black orbs. When there was no spark Fionna knew there was something wrong with Marshall. The question was, was he going to shut her out like he usually did, or tell her what was wrong?

"Nothing," he then said sharply.

_He shut me out, I knew it_, she thought. "It's okay, you can tell me," Fionna said. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"It's not your business," he replied darkly. His voice was deepening, and when Marshall Lee's voice was deep he was either _really_ angry or in a _really_ bad mood. It was one of his many defense mechanisms.

Fionna wasn't left completely clueless, she knew this had something to do with going to the Night O'sphere to see his dad. She had never met Marshall's father but she knew Marshall wasn't exactly on good terms with him either. Something about French fries too, she wasn't sure.

There was a silence. His mood was getting worse, she could tell.

Fionna sighed. "Look, I don't want you to be upset. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but is there anything I can do for you?"

She unknowingly gave the Vampire King an invitation.

Suddenly a hushed gasp filled the air! Fionna felt a cold pair of lips abruptly crushing themselves on the side of her neck, surprising her. Marshall leaned over and grabbed her shoulders with both his hands. His mouth roamed up and down her bare neck and she felt tingles shoot throughout her body. "Marshall?" she whispered. There was a low rumbling growl that escaped him. His mouth parted slightly and she could feel his fangs poke her neck. "Marshall," she repeated.

"There are so many veins running through your neck," he hissed against her neck. "I can hear your heart beat, I can hear how fast its racing." He lifted his head up and stared at her with his pitch black orbs. "One day," he murmured huskily.

Fionna remembered how to breathe. "One day what?" she asked just as softly.

"One day I'll tell you about the day I was blooded," he answered.

"Blooded?" she murmured.

"HEY! Fionna! Marshall Lee! This is no time to play monkey-in-a-tree we have Aaa to save!" Cake cried from the ground. "I finished eating my tuna so let's go!"

"Off into the Night O'sphere," Marshall replied and floated down to the ground. He suddenly changed moods and was back to his playful and devious self. "Hey Cake, you better eat a mint I don't want to smell tuna breath all night.

"Hiss!"

Fionna remained on the tree branch for one more moment. What did he mean by blooded? Did he mean when he went from human to vampire? She disregarded her thoughts and jumped down from the tree. The three adventurers once again continued into the night.

However Fionna had to wonder… just what was it in the Night O'sphere that had Marshall spooked?

**Author's Note:**

**Slammacow, a tuna fish sandwich sounds so good right now XD **

**So this is what I call a filler chapter. Nothing really escalated as far as the story, but there are now new edges to Marshall Lee, the mysterious Vampire King. Next chapter there will be more… more-ness. But y'all still liked this chapter anyway, right? Let me know! **

**Thank you for reading and please review. You guys are mathematical! Or should I say alphabetical because this is the alternate universe? Well mathematical, alphabetical, y'all rock! **

**~Luna**


	6. Fear the Night

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Six: Fear the Night**

**~X~X~X~**

"So not to put a damper on the mood we got going, but uh, just how the fluff are we supposed to get to the Night O'sphere?" Cake asked. She was only slightly annoyed at the fact they had been walking nearly the whole night.

Fionna turned to Marshall. "Don't we have to draw a smiley face, throw some bug juice on it, and—"

"No," Marshall snapped. "That's not how we get to the Night O'sphere. What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

The adventuress thought for a moment. "I don't know…" she stammered, "It's almost as if… as if… I just had an alternate universe moment or something." **(A/N *wink wink) **

"Baby, you just need some food in your stomach," Cake said. She stretched her paws into Fionna's backpack and took out a container of strawberries. "Eat those," she ordered.

Fionna grabbed the container and opened the lid. "Gray strawberries?" she asked in confusion. She realized what happened. "Marshall!"

The vampire punk shrugged. "I was hungry too Fi, don't be selfish. Really, I was being thoughtful; I could have eaten something _else_ that's the color red. Or should I say drink?" he smirked. Before Fionna or Cake could yell at him further he announced, "We are here."

Cake decided to let the strawberry incident slip. "Where?" she asked. The fluffy cat looked around and still saw the same forest background she had seen almost all night. Cake then noticed a tall blue colored tree. The tree was huge, with a dark blue trunk and lighter toned leaves. "I haven't seen a blue tree before."

Marshall nodded. "This tree is the portal into the Night O'sphere." He flew up to the bark and knocked on it seven times with his left hand, eight times with his right, and then ten times with both hands. Fionna laughed because she thought he was being silly. Quite opposite actually, Marshall was being serious.

Finally a deep masculine voice said, "Name yourself."

The Vampire King smirked. "Marshall Lee the Vampire King, with two guests Fionna the human and Cake the cat."

"Human?" the voice asked.

"You heard me," Marshall hissed. His voice was threatening. "Don't test me."

"Right," the voice continued, clearly intimidated by the vampire. "Password?"

"Fear the night. Leave your sanity behind." Fionna looked up to Marshall. His voice was deep, cryptic. _Leave sanity behind, _she thought to herself, _what an odd thing to say._

There was a moment of silence. "Welcome home, Vampire King," the voice finally said. "You and your human and cat may enter."

Marshall flew down and picked up Fionna and Cake (the cat was too distracted to object to him picking her up). "This isn't home," he muttered.

"Hey! You're going to fly straight into the tree!" Cake hollered.

He smirked. "That's the point!"

Fionna gasped and quickly shut her eyes, "I LIKE YOUR HAIR PRINCE GUMBALL!"

_~~_

The human girl opened her eyes. She thought for sure she was going to smack into a tree and die. Now with her eyes open she could see a dark black moonless and starless sky, and down below a barren of dried wasteland. She made the mistake of turning her head towards her companions. Cake was giving her a knowing look and Marshall was glaring daggers into her.

She grinned sheepishly. "What?"

"You just screamed at the top of your lungs you liked Gumball's hair," Cake said.

"I-I did? Well I thought I was going to die… so… I just blurted it I guess." Fionna started to blush. "I mean it's not that great of hair."

The vampire scoffed. "It's pink," Marshall hissed.

"Well yeah, it is." Fionna fumbled with her words. "I guess I had to get that out of my system." She used the long golden bangs that stuck out of her bunny hat to shield her eyes. She was pretty sure Marshall was giving her an unfriendly glare. _He does have nice hair, so what?_

The adventuress was appreciative when Cake changed the subject. "How come the Night O'sphere is so dreary looking? Would it kill whoever lives here to grow some flowers? Maybe add a bird bath to liven up the place? All I see down below is dirt!"

Marshall shrugged. "My dad likes keeping things barren and dreary. It adds to his appeal of being scary."

"Your dad rules the Night O'sphere?" Fionna asked.

The vampire punk blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. "For the most part. My dad is powerful. He eats souls."

"For breakfast?" Fionna asked again.

The vampire resisted to laugh at the human girl's obliviousness. She was so cute when she didn't realize it. "No Fi, you can be so naïve. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He allowed himself a chuckle that neither adventurers noticed.

"Whoa, what happened to blood?" Cake demanded.

Marshall shrugged. "Some evil has a required taste."

"Your dad can't just eat sheets of red like you?"

"No," the vampire muttered. "And I'm considered a freak _because_ I only eat sheets of red. Look, among the vampire community, I'm not exactly welcomed. They don't like me. I'm sort of like a banished prince. I was named king, that's true, but my dad still runs the show. I've been independent and on my own in Aaa for some time."

Fionna felt sad because of Marshall Lee's confession. She was starting to get glimpses into his life, into his complicated and dark life. Now she (partly) understood why coming to the Night O'sphere was so hard for him. Like he said, he was out-casted, unwelcome, and he was the king! A thought crossed the teenage girl's mind… _always a prince but never a king. _

Soon they started to see a large black castle out in the distance. There was a thick layer of gray smoke around the castle and the skies had turned from black, to gray, and settled on a blood red color. Cake's tail began to fluff. "I'm not getting a good feeling about this place," the cat said warily.

Marshall smirked and Fionna saw the darkness in his face. "Fear the night," he muttered under his breath, "and leave your sanity behind."

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna didn't blame Cake for shrinking herself and hiding in her backpack. The adventuress was scared as well but she didn't want it to show because A). That was weakness to Marshall, and B). She had to put on a brave face for the Night O'sphere. Adventuring was her job, it was her life, and if she couldn't brave it for the Night O'sphere then she was too weak for the job.

Marshall was holding her close to him; his grip was tight on her waist so she was face to face with him and had her arms over his shoulders. "You're sure I can't walk?" she muttered.

"You're staying with me, end of story," he hissed seriously.

She wanted to see the castle but then she realized the scenery had changed. Now she could see black houses with black roofs and red windows, shadowy figures staring at her with bright golden eyes and a white demonic grin. They were already inside the castle. It wasn't just that, those creatures, they were staring directly at _her._

Marshall could sense her unease. "They won't harm my Fi," he murmured to her darkly.

_There he goes with the possessiveness, using 'my' before my name_, Fionna thought. Although, at this particular moment, Marshall's protection and embrace was comforting. She didn't want to admit it but something told her she didn't have to, which was why he was slightly smirking.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lame prince," said a taunting voice. Fionna and Marshall turned their heads to see another vampire. This vampire man was tall, with silver hair, pale skin, and wearing a ripped pair of jeans and black shirt. He was grinning deviously.

"Leave me alone Cole," Marshall hissed. "Tell me where dad is."

"Oh, does the prince miss his daddy the king?" Cole mocked. He noticed Fionna and his fangs popped out. "You have a human!" he exclaimed.

Marshall hissed and tightened his grip on her. "She's mine!"

Cole growled and sneered. "You haven't even cut her, tasted her! Why have you brought a human then? If the King sees her he'll eat her! Human is so rare, he might just suck her blood _then_ take her soul."

Fionna decided enough was enough. "I'm not on the menu," she said harshly. "And I'll slay any evil that tries to eat me."

The vampire's eyes widened. "Oh, the snack likes to make threats?" he challenged. "All the more exciting. Marshall, don't let this human go to waste."

That was the last straw. "You know," Fionna said, "I'm tired of my enemies not taking me seriously. I'm tired of them laughing at me and calling me cute." She pushed herself out of Marshall's hold and landed on her feet. Somehow in that movement she pulled out her sword and pointed it at Cole. "I'm Fionna the Adventuress and I'll cut your head off if you provoke me."

Cole laughed. "Human, if you really think you can—"

In one swift movement Fionna had her sword slash him, and a few of the vampire's fingers came clean off! That was fast. Faster than vampire fast. FAST.

The vampire hollered, "HOW DARE YOU—"

Suddenly her blade was at the base of her throat. "Your head will come off," she warned. "Unless you tell us where to find the King. And you better do it quickly."

"A-at the top of the castle i-in his study!" Cole exclaimed.

Marshall grabbed Fionna by the waist and the two started flying again. Cole watched them leave and then felt embarrassed and upset he let a human cut his fingers off. Oh well, he can glue them back, but still!

The vampire gave the human a small grin. "That deserves some respect," he said.

Fionna smiled. "Thanks."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're cute."

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

**Oh Fionna, don't worry, Marshall is cute too! XD Ahaha I had fun writing this. Sorry the update was sort of long. Thank you for all the past reviews for the past chapters, you're all wonderful! ;D **

**Thank you for reading and please review! I'm going to go eat Cheerios! Whoo!**

**~Luna **


	7. Instinct

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Seven: Instinct**

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna figured Cake must have fallen asleep inside her backpack because her furry friend hadn't made one comment or ask a question for ten minutes. So as it stood the sixteen year old was stuck with the vampire all alone as they scaled the castle to see Marshall Lee's father. Fionna was currently on her feet instead of in the vampire's grasp, and she was working quite a cardio as she bounced up and down the steps.

"So what's the best way to confront your dad?" she asked, keeping an even breathing pace. "Approach him calmly, present it like we're swinging a deal with him, act like we're debating with him?"

Marshall laughed. "Wow, you have thought about this, haven't you?"

"Well duh! You tard! This is Aaa we're talking about, your dad could be our only hope in defeating Evangeline! This is serious!"

She was so cute when she was infuriated. Marshall shook his head and told himself to focus, Fionna and her cuteness distracted him way too much. "What was your question again?"

The adventuress growled. "What's the best tactic to approach your dad?"

"Oh. That's simple, silly Fi, we're going to attack him."

"What?"

"Yes, well I'm going to attack him. You're going to stay out of the way." Marshall popped his fangs and did an open mouth smirk to show them, "You said you'd do what I'd tell you to do, remember?"

She gave him a hard glare. "You're fangs don't scare me."

He returned her glare. "Oh really? Maybe when they're sunk in your flesh you'll change your mind about that."

"Break it up, break it up," Cake mumbled. She sounded like she was waking up from a cat nap (cats take a lot of those). A little mew was heard as she yawned and she popped her head out of Fionna's backpack. "What did Marshall do?"

The vampire scoffed. "Why are you assuming it's something I did?"

Cake laughed. "It's _always_ something you do. You're _you_."

Marshall couldn't argue with that. What can he say, he was a no-good-troublemaking-punk and he was proud of it.

"He won't let me help fight his dad," Fionna blurted. "And he threatened to drink my blood!" She pointed a finger at him, "Meanie!"

He shrugged. "I've been called worse. And I threatened to sink my teeth into your flesh, not actually drink your blood."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah, I'm either getting a snack or I'm not."

"Cake!"

The cat was suddenly out of Fionna's backpack and enlarged herself so she blocked the hallway of the castle. This happened so quickly Marshall and Fionna smacked into his furry belly and fell over on the carpeted hallway floor. The cat glared down at them. "You two are going to behave, alright?"

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Fionna shrieked, right at Marshall hissed, "IT'S HER FAULT!"

"Enough!" Cake hissed. "Fionna, apologize."

"For what?"

"For calling Marshall Lee a tard."

"But he is a tard!"

"DO IT."

She groaned and turned to the teenage punk beside her. "Fine, sorry." He stuck his tongue out at her defiantly and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

Cake nodded. "Marshall Lee, apologize."

He scoffed and Fionna stuck her tongue out at him. "For what?" he demanded.

"For threatening to sink your teeth into Fionna and saying my butt was big."

"But—"

"Yeah that's right! I heard you mutter it under your breath! My butt is not big, it's poofy! Apologize!"

"Sorry," Marshall Lee grumbled. _But your butt is still big, _he thought to himself and grinned smugly because Cake couldn't read minds.

The cat made herself to her normal size. "There. Are we all good now? Can we get on with our mission?"

Marshall Lee and Fionna didn't even bother answering, they just started to continue walking down the hallway grudgingly. Cake shook her head and started walking with them.

**~X~X~X~**

"Okay, let's see, the flowers should go here in that corner. No, no, wait, the flowers should go in the center of the room. Ah, but some of the guests might have allergies or deep rooted fears about flowers. Oh I don't know where to put them!"

Prince Gumball was beyond stressed about his anniversary party. It celebrated the Candy Kingdom's glory for the past two-hundred years. He knew when he became prince he'd have duties and loyalties… protecting his candy people… maintaining good politics… running a happy kingdom… and _throwing the best party Aaa had ever seen!_

"Yo, PG, maybe you should like, take a break or whatever," Lumpy Space Prince suggested. "I could draw a mustache on your face, and then we'd like, match n' stuff." If you looked closely at LSP's lumpy face you'd see a few strands of chestnut colored mustache hair. LSP's mustache was his pride. Period.

Prince Gumball shook his head. "I'm much too busy. The flowers, I just can't figure out the flowers."

LSP floated over to the prince's many bouquets lined up. "You need to get daisies. Gosh."

"What? Why daisies?"

LSP took out a can of beans and started munching on them. Between chews he said, "Because like— daisies are— the flowers of death." He swallowed his bite. "And that's totally awesome."

Prince Gumball frowned. "I don't want flowers of death, I want flowers of love."

"Lame."

"How about roses? Pink roses? Miss Cupcake, can you come in here please?"

Miss Cupcake, one of Prince Gumball's servants stumbled in. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can you tell my florists I want red and pink roses?" Prince Gumball asked kindly.

"Sure!" Miss Cupcake exclaimed. She stumbled towards the door but accidentally bumped into Lumpy Space Prince. "Sorry!"

LSP's can of refried beans went flying across the room and landed on the floor. "MY BEANS!" Lumpy Space Prince screamed. He turned to Miss Cupcake, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MUSTACHE-LESS IDIOT!"

Miss Cupcake cried and ran out of the room. Prince Gumball sighed, "We have more beans in the pantry."

LSP shrugged. "Cool."

**~X~X~X~**

He stuffed her in a closet. That tard actually _stuffed_ her in a closet! Oh she was going to kill him. She was going to make him wish he had never been born (whenever that was!). Okay, first she'd make sure to hug him, make sure he was okay, because she was honestly questioning if he would come back alright. But mark her words; Fionna was going to get Marshall Lee.

She was also a little embarrassed she was stupid enough to let him stuff her in a closet. The door was obviously too small to be the door to his father's study. She knew why he pushed her in and locked the door, it was to protect her, because in his mind it was too dangerous for her to fight his dad with him.

But did he have to choose such a small closet? She barely had enough room to turn around and a sharp object in her backpack was poking her. Cake wasn't with them when she got shoved, the three agreed to split up and Fionna went with him. Too bad, next time she's going to stick with Cake.

**~X~X~X~**

He knew his son was in the castle. The true Vampire King sat on his large comfy chair and stared out into the night. He heard the door open and grinned. "Has my son come to apologize?"

Marshall Lee hissed. "Apologize? You're the one who owes me an apology, _daddio_!"

His father turned and faced his son. "I did nothing to you."

"Liar!" he hissed again, his fangs popping out, "You ate my fries!"

"They weren't that good. They were kind of cold."

"They were mine!"

"Oh you're so touchy-touchy Marshall Lee. But that's not the main issue between us, is it son?"

Marshall put away his fangs. "No." He started walking around his father's study, like a predator prowling the premises. "We both know what this is about."

The Vampire King laughed. "You're the one who ran away, boy. Our lifestyle was too grim, too much for you so you ran away to the wasteland Aaa. You can claim you're tough, you're strong, you're bad, but not as much as me. You're still not as strong as your old man."

His son was staring at his father with his pitch black eyes that were in rage. The Vampire King simply laughed at his son's expression. "I have to wonder however, what brings you here to visit? You must want something."

"Yes, actually," Marshall replied. "Do you remember Evangeline the Spider Queen?"

"Hmm." His dad scratched his head. "I remember she had some nice hair. Why?"

"She's attacking Aaa, dad. Forty years ago you swung a deal with her so she could take a thousand souls for her and her spider army. She's attacking my home and my friends."

He laughed. "You're so soft. You actually have _friends_. Ha! Yes, I recall making a deal with her and promising her a thousand souls." He laughed again. "She gave me some sweet concert tickets."

Marshall's face contorted with rage! "YOU PROMISED HER A THOUSAND SOULS FOR CONCERT TICKETS?"

"They were front row seats. Best band I've seen in awhile. I even got backstage passes, and sucked the souls from the band. It was a great 456th birthday." The Vampire King grinned, "Why so upset son? I offered to take you."

"The souls of Aaa's are **NOT** yours to bargain with! You cannot trade what **ISN'T** yours!"

"Well, I did."

Marshall released an animalistic growl of fury! He was crouched in a fighting stance and his eyes were wild, fangs popped well out of his mouth and his bat wings ripped through his shirt and opened up.

This was why Fionna couldn't be with him; because Marshall Lee was now in his animal instinct state of mind, his hunter mentality. He wasn't thinking with logic, he wasn't thinking, he was operating fully on instinct and rage. If Fionna was there and he got a whiff of her blood—her rare and sweet human blood—Marshall wouldn't trust himself. He couldn't let her near him.

"Now, now, now, son are you really wanting to fight me?"

"Take back the deal!"

"I can't. It's not like I can give her back concert tickets from forty years ago. Plus, I ate the souls of the band, haven't you been listening?"

That was it. Marshall charged at his father, his hands like claws as he slashed and attacked! The Vampire King was king for a reason, because he was the toughest creature in the Night O'sphere. He shoved his son off of him and wasted no time in transforming into a gruesome fierce looking bat!

With his father now a bat he was the size of a house, bigger in fact, and he stomped down on Marshall, crushing him with his body weight. The vampire struggled out of his grasp and managed to slip out of his stomp, taking out his axe bass that was hidden in his shirt and slamming on his father's leg.

A howl was heard throughout the castle and Marshall Lee found himself smashed against the wall with his father's fang, the sharp point digging into his leg. Marshall struggled and his instincts went wilder, much, much wilder. He bit his father that made him let go, even going as far as to draw blood from his father's wound—hit bit _that_ hard.

Before his father could recover from the blow his banished son had his bass and slammed the sharp edge against the King's neck, sending him stumbling backwards.

Although Marshall lasted longer than anyone would have in a fight with the King, he was still outmatched. The eighteen year old vampire was thrown across the room, slamming into a wall and falling to the ground. His axe bass had cut him when he was flung and a bloody slash was across his chest.

"I smell human on you, son," his father laughed. "Where are you keeping her? She smells so sweet, so delicious. Her soul must be pure. Ooh, I love a good pure soul." The Vampire King looked down and howled in anger. His son was suddenly gone. Vanished. Disappeared. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he hissed, "RUNNING FROM A FIGHT? YOU COWARD! Where can you be, Marshall Lee! GUARDS! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

**~X~X~X~**

Of course she broke out of the closet. What kind of adventurer can't break out of a simple closet? It just took her some time to kick the handle in, but she did it nonetheless. As soon as she broke out she heard that blood curdling howl. Fionna immediately raced towards the sound, begging that Marshall was safe!

She knew he couldn't fight alone! She knew it!

Fionna saw Marshall Lee give into his animal instincts. She would be lying if she said he didn't scare her—because he did. She had never seen him look so—monstrous. But when Marshall had slammed into the ground with a bloody wound, she saw the empty look in his eyes. His father was going to kill him.

She bravely took Marshall and quickly dragged him away when his father wasn't looking. "GUARDS! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

Fionna knew she had to hurry. She needed to get Marshall somewhere safe. Her luck was kind because Fate had her wonder into a closet filled with soft sheets and pillows, for the guestrooms if the castle ever needed them. The closet was bigger than the other one and Fionna set Marshall down gently on one of the pillows.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged, his fangs still popped out of his mouth. "Come on Marshall," Fionna whispered. "Wake up. You're safe now." She had to be strong. Now was not the time to get teary eyed and emotional. "Marshall Lee," Fionna whispered. "Open your eyes."

The arms that were to his sides suddenly gripped her shoulders. She gasped and before she knew it, she was staring back at open eyes—blood red.

Marshall was still in his animal instincts. And he was in a small closet right next to a human. He drew his lips back and a small shriek sounded off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't hate me for the cliffhanger, please. This chapter was longer than the others, doesn't that make you happy? No? Well I'm going to update soon, so there you go :D**

**I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a bit and a say thank you for the reviews! All my readers are alphabetical! XD I'm also sorry I don't reply to the reviews, life has been busy and hectic for me. I blame school. Math specifically. Yet, I still use 'mathematical' as a compliment, despite how much I dislike it XD**

**Anyway, I also wanted to say that I have a deviant art and I have two friends. Sad, right? So if any of y'all have a deviant art I'd love more friends! :D My username is MewLuna http:/mewluna(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ **

**Obviously you delete the dot and put an actual period. Anyway, I have Marshall Lee and Fionna art. Sorry to advertise myself XD**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Luna **


	8. Blood Red

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Eight: Blood Red**

**~X~X~X~**

It was his eyes that scared her the most. They were blood red like eyes of a monster. Marshall Lee, her vampire friend, her best friend, had blood red eyes like a horrible beast. When a loud shriek sounded off the walls, Marshall had lunged at her to bite her, but instead bit a red pillow that happened to fall between her and her neck. Feathers flew everywhere and Fionna fought out of his grasp, going against the wall of the stuffed closet.

She was stuck, and she hated to admit it. The Vampire King's guards where out looking for them and if they left the closet they would find them and no doubt kill them. But if she stayed in the closet there was very little doubt that Marshall Lee wouldn't lunge at her and bite her. Would his bite make her a vampire? Would she be an immortal blood sucker? No! Fionna couldn't bear the thought of outliving Cake, B-MO, Prince Gumball, any of her friends! Immortality was no something she wanted... not yet anyway... she was only sixteen!

Marshall was stalking towards her, his mouth open and fangs gleaming, a light growl rumbling from his chest. Fionna knew she couldn't fight him- not at first anyway, that would just put his adrenaline into overdrive. If she had to fight him she would wait until that was her only option.

So if she won't fight, what else was there? Running? No. Running will excite him, make this fun for him. He wasn't looking at the adventuress like she was his friend, he was looking at her like she was his prey. Running was just _asking_ to be attacked.

_Then what else is there?_ Fionna asked herself. Her heart was pounding, the vampire was stalking closer and closer, his time to pounce was getting closer and closer!

In a sheer fit of desperation, Fionna cried in a hushed voice, "Marshall Lee!"

He looked at her straight in the eyes, his growl getting louder. **  
><strong>

Fionna knew she caught his attention. Maybe talking to him will make him better. "Marshall," she said again, more softly this time. "You don't want to kill me. I'm your best friend. We've known each other ever since I was twelve and you evicted me and Cake out of our tree house." Marshall lunged out for Fionna and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gripping him as tight as she possibly could. He immediately growled at full ferocity now and his sharp claws dug into the adventuress's hips.

"I'm not letting you go!" Fionna yelled. "You need to come back to me, Marshall Lee. I don't want to lose you, you hear me? I don't want to stop hanging out with you, playing music with you, going pixie hunting with you! Eating strawberries or anything red, running with wolves, watching scary movies, I want to do those things with you!"

She wasn't crying. Fionna was tough, strong, an adventuress, and she wasn't crying. But she was close, she was so very close to crying over the despair her vampire friend would never come back. That, was even more horrifying than Marshall eating her and drinking her blood. She was more horrified by the look on his face when he becomes himself again, the look on his face when he realizes what he had done.

However, the sixteen year old girl did start crying. But they weren't tears of misery.

They were tears of relief.

Because the claws dug into her hips turned into soft finger tips, and a soft voice breathed into her ear, _"Fi."_

At the moment the vampire teen whispered her name she started crying, and couldn't help but smile. "Marshall."

He held her tightly and she allowed him, she held him back as tightly as she could. "Did I... did I do anything?"

"No," she answered. "No Marsh, you didn't do anything at all."

"Thank glob."

She eased back so they were face to face, their noses almost touching. Fionna looked into his eyes and saw his pitch black orbs with a sparkling white gleam. Fionna smiled. "You're back."

He smirked. "Yeah Fi. I'm back."

Neither the vampire nor the adventuress were sure who kissed who first. But, they knew they were caught up in the moment, the tender and heart warming moment, and their lips were _only_ a few inches away. So, that distance was quickly closed and Fionna had her second kiss with the dangerous Vampire King. She was determined to make the cold lips molding with hers turn warm, and he was determined to make the pink lips molding with his moan.

Really it was a great tender moment.

But all moments have to be ruined in some way.

The door to the closet opened. There was a shocked and disturbed _GASP!_

No, wait, it wasn't a gasp.

It was a _meow._

Following after- "I'M GONNA KILL YOU MARSHALL LEE!"

Yeah. Tender moment followed by an awkward moment. No wonder Fionna turned red.

**~X~X~X~**

"CAKE NO! YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET, THE GUARDS ARE LOOKING FOR US!"

"HOW DARE YOU! MRRROOOOWWW! FTT! FTT! I'M GONNA CLAW YOUR EYES OUT! MRRRRROOOOWWWW! FTT! FTT!"

"Come on kit-kat, show me what you got!"

"Marshall, don't encourage her!"

"Mrrrrrrreeeeewwww!" _Hiss! Hiss! _

"Come on Cake, you're the adult here!"

"In human years! In cat years I'm only _four!_"

These were the yells and threats that sounded off the closet walls. Fionna was holding her fluffy older sister back, while the cat tried to claw to Marshall Lee, and the vampire stood in a defensive pose, ready to fight the feline. This was the third most embarrassing thing that has happened to Fionna. The second one was when she walked in on Prince Gumball and his girlfriend while they were on a date at the Science Fair. The first one had to do with LSP, baked beans, Gumball wearing an afro, Lord Monochromicorn slipping on butter, and Cake unleashing zombies. But, that was another story.

Finally Cake gave up trying to kill Marshall (good thing, he's already dead), and she huffed and puffed in Fionna's arms. Usually the human girl had to hold her magical fluffy cat until Cake calmed the glob down. "We're going to talk about this later," Cake warned. "How dare you smooch that vampire!"

"That was the second time, too," Marshall winked.

"SECOND TIME? You already smooched once? Mrrrrrrrroooooowwww!"

"Cake!" Fionna reminded. "Find your happy place Find your happy place! Think of our tree house, you're in the kitchen, Lord Monochromicorn is cooking enchiladas with you, there's cat nip in the air, the enchiladas are tuna flavored..."

"_Tuna_..."

Cake shook her head. "Alright. Fine. I'm your older sis Fionna, I have to look out for you. Anyway, onto more important things, I know how we can defeat Evangeline the Spider Queen." From her pouch of fluff, Cake pulled out an old time book. "While y'all were fighting the King, I found his private library. Look, I found this book."

Marshall took the book and flipped through it. "A Slayer's Guide To Defeating Fantasy Creatures? This was in my dad's library?"

Cake nodded. "Right next to his 'Soul Eater Monthly'. Your dad has issues."

"Yep."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

The vampire gave the cat one quick glare before returning his attention to the book. He flipped through the index and found the species he was looking for 'Arachnid Beasts'. Fionna stepped on her toes and looked over his shoulder to read what he was reading. A few 'oh's and 'ah's' and finally an, 'ooohhh'.

"Well, Evangeline can be slain," Fionna muttered.

"Yeah," Marshall agreed. "But it's going to be difficult." He snapped the book shut. "We're going to have to send Evangeline and her army of mutant spiders into the dungeon grounds of the Night O'Sphere."

The dungeon grounds were of the Night O'Sphere was much worse than the Night O'sphere, but not by much. When you get trapped in the dungeons you're never leaving, you're trapped for the rest of your life, or in Evangeline's case, the rest of her immortal life. In order to send someone to the dungeon grounds, you had to wait until the moon was going to have an eclipse, and perform a spell right at the moment the moon was half eclipsed and half lighted. 

But the first challenge our heroes had to face, was getting out of the Night O'sphere and back to Ooo. That would be a lot easier if there wasn't awkward romantic tension in the air. **  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **

**Hey y'all. I realize I haven't updated in a long time, and I have a good excuse. You see the computer I had been using was my sister's, and we used to share a room so I had access to it. But now she has moved away and I can only use my dad's laptop, which has cut my internet access. I'm lucky if I'm on once a day for a half-an-hour. So updating might be complicated but that doesn't mean I don't want to update, I do, and I hate keeping you guys in suspense. Good news is, I'm finishing up another multi-chapter story next week so I'll have this one to focus on. Really what I'm saying is, I'm trying :D **

**And to the user 'soph' I wanted to ask if you wouldn't repeatedly review my story begging me to update. I just listed the reason above and I really am trying. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, I'm really flattered you love my story, but understand I can't update as often as usual. **

**Anyway, whoo, long A/N XD Again, sorry guys, keep your fingers crossed I get my own laptop lol. **

**Much Adventure Time love, **

**~Luna  
><strong>


	9. Our Bread is Friendship

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Nine: Our Bread is Friendship  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

Getting out of the Night O'sphere... was actually pretty easy. Marshall hired a taxi demon of the night (and by hired he threatened to kill him) and the three heroes were back in Aaa at a decent time. It was now morning because they had spent the whole night in the Night O'sphere. Morning was a good sign fortunately, because Evangeline and her spider army had skin sensitive towards sunlight. They were no doubt lurking in the shadows, but that was better than attacking in full ferocity.

"When is there an eclipse, anyway?" Cake demanded. She was still a little grumpy about the whole catching-Fionna-smooching Marshall fiasco. That, and a typical cat required sleep eighteen hours a day, and this adventuring feline probably got six. A cat nap wouldn't hurt but she had a mission to do.

Fionna knew she was in the cat house (get it, instead of dog house?). "I'm going to see Prince Gumball right now to find out," she answered.

"Why?" Marshall questioned.

"He has a large chart of the stars and a lunar calender as well. He'll know when an eclipse is coming."

"Pff. Figures. He's such a pink nerd."

"_I_ happen to think seeing Prince Gumball is a great idea. He's kind. Smart. Takes showers. You know, everything a growing young woman needs for a solid relationship. A perfect father figure. Someone who will raise his young to be kind, respectful youths for Aaa's next generation." Fionna went bright pink at Cake's statement.

She stopped walking and stomped her foot to catch the attention of the other two. "Listen up," she said. "Cake, I know you're upset, because, uh, of what you saw." Kissing Marshall Lee. She could think it just fine but actually saying it was so embarrassing! _Keep talking or you'll lose their attention!_ "But look Cake, what happened in the closet-"

"-Lasted more than seven minutes," Marshall interrupted with a sly voice.

"MREEEEEEWWWW!" Cake hissed.

"STOP!" Fionna yelled, taking command in her tone of voice. "Cake, I promise, pinky promise if you'd like, that nothing will happen between Marshall Lee and I while we're on this mission. Come on you two; you're both really important to me and I don't want to fight with either of you. It's up to us, don't you see? Aaa is in danger of being the home base for soul dining. We can save our home, I know we can! But... we have to do it together. As a team. Amigos. The ketchup, the mustard, and the hot dog. We need to be a BLT. The sizzling bacon, the crunchy lettuce and the juicy tomato. And you know what has to be our bread? Our friendship. We cannot be a complete BLT without bread. Without friendship."

That was probably the longest and most meaningful speech Fionna had ever given. Cake sniffled and used her fluffy tail to wipe away the tear. "For friendship!" she sniffled. "Oh baby-cakes, I didn't mean to be so mean! I just want you to be happy, to be in a relationship with a young man who will support you, not eat you!"

"Hey!" Marshall hissed.

The magical cat turned to the immortal vampire. "I'm sorry Marshall. Fionna is my little sister, I was just trying to look out for her."

Marshall knew that this was a moment he shouldn't screw up. The two adventuring saps were on the verge of tears for glob's sake. "I'm sorry too," he said in a low voice. "And I have dibs on being the bacon."

"I'll be the lettuce," Cake sniffled.

Fionna smiled. Finally everything was okay. She pumped her fist in the air and cheered, "I'LL BE THE TOMATO!"

**~X~X~X~**

"Okay LSP. I have finally come to the conclusion."

"What?"

"It's a huge one. It could quite possibly change this whole celebration of the Candy Kingdom."

"Just tell me what the lumps it is PG!" Prince Gumball sighed. He put his pink hand on his heart and sighed dramatically. After he sighed out all his air he took in another breath in- and realeased it again. Then, as he took in another huge breath- "LUMPIN' TELL ME GUMBALL!" Lumpy Space Prince shouted exasperatedly.

Prince Gumball released his breath. "I'm serving mini pie tarts instead of cupcakes." The Candy Kingdom Prince cried, "Is that too drastic?"

"NO!" LSP yelled. "Look Gumball, you need to release some stress. Date some chicks. I just broke up with Bradjelina, I'm back on the market. We should be each other's wingman. We could like, go out to a dance club, order some drinks, and show off our crazy dance moves."

"No," Prince Gumball sighed. "Too much to do." Suddenly the door to the ballroom was kicked open, and Fionna stepped inside. "Fionna, friend, it's been awhile," Gumball smiled.

It had been awhile. Fionna couldn't help my smile as well. "Hey Gumball. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? Just us?"

"Sure," the prince nodded.

He started to walk towards the adventuress. "Wait! I should come, I'm your wingman!" LSP cried in a hushed whisper so she couldn't hear.

"No," Gumball whispered back. "Not now."

"You will always stay on the market PG. Without your wingman, you're going to get stale, and you won't be fresh."

"I don't even know what that means!"

"It means your clock is ticking, _babe!_You need to grab life by the horns and ride the bull until you get flung off!"

"What?"

"YOU NEED YOUR WINGMAN!"

"Why?"

_Cough_. "Gumball?" Fionna asked again.

"Yes, I'm sorry." With a quick glare at Lumpy Space Prince, Prince Gumball stepped into his kingdom's hallway. "How can I assist you, milady?"

Fionna was used to spending time with Marshall, she almost forgot how opposite Prince Gumball was. It was a nice switch-up. "I uh, wanted to see your lunar chart, when you showed my your telescope once? It will really help me."

The prince nodded. "Of course. Follow me." His soft hand went around hers as he led her up the stairs to his private chambers. She tried not to blush. How was it she could slay anything evil in Aaa, yet the simple touch of the male can get her pink? Not just Gumball, Marshall too. Except, now Marshall, well, he was the guy who kissed her. Twice. Gumball had never made that kind of advance on her. "Here we are."

She walked over to his lunar chart spread out on the table. "What day is it today?" she asked.

"Why, Fionna, today is the 22nd, the precise day the Candy Kingdom has been in rule two-hundred years. Tonight, silly Fionna, is my celebration gala, where all the Aaa members will attend."

Fionna's eyes widened. Tonight. Tonight... was the day of the eclipse. Tonight was the night she only had one chance to enslave Evangeline. Tonight... was the night... that wasn't good for a party.

Something told her tonight was going to get messy.

**Author's Note**

**So, I updated when I could, which luckily is a Friday! Whoo! Thank you to all my reviewers, you're all kind, I really appreciate your reviews. And I'm almost at 100! Yeeeeeeaaaahhhh! I'm so excited! So, so, so excited!**

**Sooooo I worked hard to try and make this chapter ha-larious. The last one, I'll admit, had some serious tones to it. But it's all about balance of action, drama and comedy, right? Oh how I love drabbling between LSP and Gumball. Lumpy Space Prince's ex-girlfriend is Bradjelina (Brad Pitt+ Angelina Jolie) so I wonder who caught that XD I couldn't think of a girl name for 'Brad' so I used that. **

**Please review, and thank you so much for reading! Thanksgiving break is near!**

**~Luna**


	10. It's Not Party Time!

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Ten: What Time Is It? Not Party ****Time!**

**~X~X~X~**

Surely Fionna didn't expect Marshall Lee the badass vampire king to wait for her while she went and talked to Pinky, did she? Well, yeah, she did. But that was one of Fionna's bad traits, she was naive, especially when it came to said vampire king. She should know by now that when she asks him to 'stay here' he actually has no intention to stay there. Even if he gives her his word, which he did, but that really didn't mean much either. At least he's not lying; Marshall doesn't go around Aaa saying he's a saint. He says he's quite the opposite actually...

Anyway, he wasn't at the adventuress's tree house, where she had asked him to wait. He stayed there for a solid five minutes, and after eating all the cream from her donuts, he flew off towards his cave home. Believe it or not, he wasn't going to goof around with his axe bass, he was going to his home to stock up on weapons for the battle with the Spider Queen.

He had quite a collection of swords and pocket knives, most of them at their sharpest, and some so rare they were still in their cases. Fionna didn't know about his collection because he was sure she'd fan-girl out on him if she saw his sword stash. Then again, Fionna was adorable when she went fan-girl on him. It was so out of character for her, usually she wasn't the type to squeal with excitement and glee, she was the type to grab a weapon and start swinging.

Marshall was flying faster than usual because of how upset he was. Usually he channeled his rage in productive things besides flying; like pixie hunting, picking on smaller creatures, smashing stuff, smashing stuff with his axe bass, smashing small creatures with his axe bass, pixie hunting with his axe bass, and on some occasions he liked to finger paint- only to smash his drawings with his axe bass.

Yeah, he was a pretty violent guy. How else was he supposed to spend his many years of existence? Smashing things was pretty satisfying.

Anyway, he was upset for two reasons. Well, three reasons.

1. Fionna was with pretty pinky boy Gumball.

2. He was even more upset that he (the flippin' VAMPIRE king!) let himself get jealous of Gumball and Fionna.

3. He upset most at the thought of Fionna.

Because Fionna was a fighting spirit, a pure soul, a genuine girl- and as much as he liked being with her, as much as he _wanted _to be with her, there was that part of him that told him no. Because he and Fionna were like pieces of a puzzle; and they didn't fit together. He was immortal. He was a vampire. He was (for the lack of better words) leaning more towards the evil side. Fionna was sixteen. She was human, with a beating heart, peach colored skin, pink blush on her cheeks. She was pure, she was good.

He couldn't turn her into a vampire. Why? So she could live forever with him? She'd give her life, a life full of adventure with Cake, to live the life of the undead for him? No. No, he couldn't do that to her even if she wanted him to.

_"One day, I'll tell you about the night I was blooded."_

Marshall remembered telling Fionna about that. The night he stopped life among the living and began his life among the dead. He smiled in wry irony of himself. For the first four-hundred years he thought being a vampire was the best thing ever, period. The power, an actual decent excuse for sleeping in all day, the incredible power he was able to obtain. Maybe seeing the death of a few of his mortal friends was saddening, but it wasn't enough to make him curse his abilities.

Ha, how much that adventuress changed that. He didn't want to see her age, he didn't want to see her become old and eventually die. He didn't want someone like Fionna to pass on and then go away. Maybe that's why he left for three weeks after he kissed her for the first time. Maybe Marshall Lee wanted to cut his losses and run- but quickly realized he couldn't stay away. So if he couldn't stay away from her and he couldn't be with her, what was he supposed to do?

He reached his house and opened the front door without the need to unlock it first. A dude like Marshall Lee didn't need to lock his doors, everyone knowing who lived there was 'stay out' enough. However, he really should've locked his door, because the point of locked doors are to keep out guests, especially if the guests are unwanted.

"Took you long enough."

His head snapped up to his couch. "Evangeline."

She smirked. "My, my, my, Marshall Lee, I expect you to be an untidy vampire. I expect your house to be cluttered with dirty smelly things. I expect your home to be filled with swords and sharp things. I expect what's going through your tiny mind is a sneak attack plan; let me guess, you're going to throw something at me to distract me and lunge for your axe bass?"

That was exactly what Marshall Lee was planning. The look on his face said it all and Evangeline giggled smugly.

"Cute. But not necessary." She lifted her hand and clutched in her pale grasp was the axe bass. "Yes vampire, there's a lot I can expect from you because I know your character. I know what someone like you would do and what someone like you wouldn't do."

"If you have a point, make it," Marshall hissed.

Evangeline laughed once again. "I didn't expect you to fall in love with a human girl. That was seriously unexpected."

His eyes widened and he hissed. "I am _NOT_ in love with Fionna!"

"That was her name. Fionna. A little odd, but then again so is Marshall Lee. Don't deny it, vampire, I saw how protective you were of her. You only attacked me _after_ I threatened to drink her blood. So, I've come to swing a deal with you."

His eye brows raised. "I'm only interested in your 'bet' if you're willing to sweeten the deal."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're betting for the thousand souls of Aaa, you big baby."

"Good."

"Aren't you interested in what I'm interested for you to bet?"

His fangs popped out, "You're not getting Fionna's soul."

"Oh. Do you love her too much not to bet her?" Evangeline teased. He hissed furiously. "Let me properly present the bet," she said. "Tonight is Prince Gumball's fabulous ball of wonder or whatever. A lot of Aaa residents will be there, well over a thousand. It would be more than easy for my army to ambush everyone in the castle and have an Aaa buffet right then and there."

Marshall smirked. "It would be. So now I'm interested, why wouldn't you?"

She smirked back at him. "Because you're in love with the human girl. And I also hate you. So, if I can somehow destroy you in the process of taking what's mine, well, that's a great victory."

"Just tell me the wager already!"

"Fine. When the clock strikes midnight at the ball, Prince Gumball will be in love with Fionna. If she's in love with the pink prince than I win and I get the souls of the party. But, if Fionna isn't in love with Gumball, she's... let's say... in love with you, well, you win don't you? Then I go back to the Night O'sphere with my army."

He laughed. "And what happens if I tell you that your bet is utterly ridiculous and I refuse to take that deal."

"Ha! See Marshall Lee, this deal is the only one I'm willing to swing. If you don't agree, then I'm just going to ambush, attack, and feast. Precisely in that order. If you take this deal that's your only way of saving everyone."

_I can just agree to the deal and then before she wins me, Cake, and Fionna will perform the eclipse ritual and send her to the dungeons, _Marshall thought to himself. He hated the fact that they were playing with Fionna's heart. _Who cares? You've got so much more game than Gumball! Go for it! _

"On one condition," Marshall said. "Everything ending at midnight is way too cliche and stupid. The bet ends at 2:00 A.M."

Evangeline laughed. "Okay. Fine. Then I can add a condition of my own. You're not allowed to tell Fionna about the bet. No, you're not allowed to tell anyone about the bet."

"Fine."

"I don't trust your word, Marshall Lee." The Spider Queen took the sharp edge of his axe bass and slit her pinky, a sapphire blue colored blood drop forming at the spot she pricked. "Blood swear me."

Damn, she was smart. When a creature of the night blood swears they **_have_ ** to honor it. Or else. Marshall took his thumb to his fang and bit down, a drop of crimson falling to the floor. They touched pinky to thumb and chanted, "I blood swear."

Evangeline then smiled. "I must go now," she said. "You can bet you'll see me again."

"I'm excited already," Marshall said sarcastically. Evangeline rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, suddenly disappearing from his couch.

Marshall crossed his arms and sat down on his couch. "Fi, just try to forgive me when this is over," he muttered.

**~X~X~X~**

_Candy Kingdom, precisely 4 hours before it's party time  
><em>

"Fionna, I can't just extend a party like this. I've sent out well over a thousand invitations and Aaa residents have to travel far to get here. What would they say if they show up and I have Peppermint Butler tell them the party was cancelled?"

The adventuress sighed. "You could offer them a muffin for their patience."

Gumball laughed. "No, silly Fi, I couldn't do that. Muffins are too insulting for royals."

She perked up a bit when she realized Gumball had called her 'Fi'. She was used to that name coming from Marshall, most certainly not wasn't listening to her. He wasn't going to postpone the party, and she didn't have the guts to tell him why. "Hey Gumball, having a party sounds great and stuff, but you're going to sorta-kinda-you-know get attacked by giant mutant spiders that are going to suck the souls out of your party guests." No. She couldn't say that.

Cake would know what to do. And if not, Cake would fix spaghetti and then they could figure out what to do. "I'll see you later, Gumball," Fionna said.

He was too preoccupied with his outfits, he didn't notice. "Mhm, yes, bye," he finally said.

Fionna resisted the urge to stomp her foot and turned towards the exit of the kingdom.

Gumball was currently looking into a mirror, holding up to potential party outfits. LSP was busy eating more beans so he couldn't get his opinion. Really, that prince loved baked beans, but Prince Gumball hoped and prayed those beans wouldn't come out the other end at the party. There shall be no tooting. Tooting is not proper.

He didn't see the image of the woman behind him, who seemed to crawl next him slyly. Finally in the reflection he saw a tall pale women, with beautiful white hair like webs, wearing a midnight blue ripped dress. "Gumball," she said softly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you have a girl to protect?"

"No."

"Now you do; Fionna. You're in love with Fionna the human. You want to protect her. You want her to be the princess of your kingdom."

"Princess of my kingdom."

"You love her."

"I love her."

"She loves you."

"I love you."

"No, you love Fionna."

"You love Fionna."

"NO! Prince Gumball loves Fionna!"

"I love Fionna."

"You love Fionna."

"I love Fionna."

"Good, you stupid twix."

"I love you stupid twix."

"NO YOU LOVE FIONNA!"

"I am in love with Fionna."

Evangeline huffed in frustration and took out the golden dagger she had stuck in the prince's back. The dagger didn't draw blood, no, it was a special potion dagger, whoever you stabbed you had them under Spider Queen slipped out from the open window of the kingdom and onto the roof. She then took off her special dress that hid her large spider thorax. "You stupid vampire," she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo hoo! I'm so proud that I got this chapter done! And at a decent update time, double whoo hoo! I was going to wait until Friday, but then I thought nah, I'll update Thursday so triple whoo hoo! (I'm hyper right now, okay? lol!) **

**I'm not going to give anything away for future chapters, but let's just say Fionna's love life... is about to get COMPLICATED. And it will involve LSP trying to be Gumball's wingman. Which will unintentionally COMPLICATE everything. Basically, a love battle is about to start, and I'd really hate to be Fionna XD  
><strong>

**Muahahaha I feel so evil. Okay, no I don't. I feel like dancing. No, really, I feel like turning on some tunes and jumping around my room, scaring my cat in the process. ;D  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review... **

**AFTER YOU ENJOY THE FREE COOKIES I GIVE YOU! I'M OVER 100 REVIEWS! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *dances*  
><strong>

**Yeeeaaauuuhh!**

**~Luna**


	11. The Start Of A Long Night

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Start Of A Long Night  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

"Cake, I need to find Marshall, not put on a stupid dress." Fionna crossed her arms and legs, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs in their tree house. After her not-so-successful talk with Gumball, she needed to come back home to relieve stress and sharpen her sword for tonight. It just so happened that sharpening her sword was her stress reliever. It would be working too, if it weren't for a certain fluffy cat.

"Baby, let me explain something to you..." Cake said, trailing off as she went into her dresser drawer. She then stretched out her two paws to Fionna's face.

The adventuress groaned. "Not the puppets Cake!"

Placed perfectly on Cake's two paws were two cute little puppets. One had a blue shirt and a white bunny hat, the Fionna puppet. The other had wild black hair and two cross eyed eyes (to suggest stupidity) which was the Marshall Lee puppet. Making her voice lighter, Cake started to shake the Fionna puppet. "Oh Marshall Lee, tonight we have to try and stop Evangeline! She'll probably most likely be at the party too, since that's where all the Aaa people will be. Tee hee hee."

The girl was not amused. "First of all, I never go 'Oh Marshall Lee' and I never go 'tee hee hee'."

Cake laughed. "Yes you do. Now, pay attention to my puppet show." The cat made her voice deeper and started to shake the Marshall Lee puppet. "Well Fionna, the problem is if we show up at the party ready to attack, we'll give away our surprise element. If we're at the party all nice and dressed up and go undercover, we won't be as easy to spot and can sneak attack."

Fionna groaned. "I don't believe Marshall would ever say-,"

**_Crash!_ **

The two adventurers turned their heads and saw none other than the Vampire King, staring straight at them with a dangerous gleam. "Oh Marshall Lee!" Fionna exclaimed.

"You see? HA!" Cake cheered.

"What's all the commotion?" the Vampire asked. He saw the strange and ugly puppet that sort of looked like him. "And what in glob's name is _that_?"

Cake quickly hid the puppets behind her back. "Nothing." She gave a quick grin. "Marshall, help me out, I'm trying to get Fionna in a dress for the party. If we're dressed up nice we can go undercover as party guests."

Fionna scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Hate. So. Very. Much. With. A. Burning. Passion. Stupid. Lumping. Dresses."

He smirked and turned to the sixteen year old girl. "You. Would. Most. Definitely. Look. Awesome. In. A. Dress."

She was taken aback. Did Marshall Lee just compliment her? Like, for real, a genuine compliment? Directed at her? What? "Do. You. Really. Mean. That?"

"Course. Baby. Cakes. So. Go. Put. On. A. Dress. You'll. Look. Great."

"Well. If. You. Say-,"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Cake yelled. "AT THIS POINT WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE PARTY!"

**~X~X~X~**

"What? I wear a stupid dress and all you have to wear is a stupid tux top?"

Marshall smirked. "I make this tux top look good." The vampire dumped his red and green plaid shirt, and was wearing a black tuxedo top, black pants which were still ripped at the knee, and black converses. It was nice... for someone like him.

Fionna on the other hand, wore a midnight blue dress that came down mid thigh, the dress material sparkly and glittered in the light. It had a scoop neck collar and sleeveless with two noodle straps to hold it up. The waist was tight but the rest flowed like a dress, loose fitting and perfecting for adventuring. Of course she kept on her hat. "What time is it, Cake?" Fionna smirked.

"Party time."

**~X~X~X~**

"Oh my glob Gumball, this party is packing!" Lumpy Space Prince exclaimed. He was dressed fancy with a simple bow tie on his neck, holding a cup of punch in his hands as he floated next to the Candy Kingdom Prince. "You see those hot chicks over there? They're like, totally checking us out. We need to go over there with our A game."

Gumball shook his head. "I'm in love with Fionna."

_Pfffssshh!_

"What the lump?" LSP exclaimed after he spit out his punch. "Since when?" he demanded.

Gumball had his head turned down at the punch mess. "I'm going to have to ask poor Peppermint Butler to pick that up," he sighed.

_Smack!_

"Lumpy Space Prince slapping is not proper for a party!" Gumball exclaimed as he rubbed his red cheek.

LSP shook his head. "You're in love with Fionna _and you didn't tell me._ What the stuff! I thought we were friends! We started the Dudes In Love Alliance!"

Gumball gave his friend a quizzical look. "The Dudes In Love Alliance? That's downright silly."

"No!" —_slap!—_"It's true! The three of us were the Dudes In Love Alliance. We help each other fall in love with hot babes. And now you're telling me you're in love with Fionna without my help? I was supposed to be your wing man! I was supposed to help you find love. You betrayed the alliance. You betrayed our friendship."

There was an awkward silence in the air as Prince Gumball tried to remember ever making an agreement to be in that silly alliance. He doesn't remember agreeing to any of that. He also couldn't recall why or how he fell in love with Fionna. It was like... suddenly he was forced... put in a trance... something happened that— "Wait," Gumball suddenly said. "Who was the third?"

"Pff," LSP scoffed. "It used to be Mrs. Cinnamon Bun, but then I found out she wasn't a dude, she's a girl."

"She wears a dress."

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING THROUGH A ROUGH PATCH!" LSP composed himself. "Well no matter. I'm still going to support you in making Fionna fall in love with you. I can still be your wing man. Lumps, I'm such a giving creature."

"What do you mean help Fionna fall in love with me?" Gumball asked in a confused voice.

"Wake up and smell the beans, _babe_. Fionna just walked in and she's with the vampire." LSP pointed to the castle entry way doors. Gumball followed his direction, and through the crowds of partying people, there was Fionna in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. Right next to her was Cake... and then... Marshall Lee. Gumball gasped dramatically. "You've got competition, brother," LSP said. "But don't worry because I'll do what I can to take Marshall Lee out of the picture. FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

_Across the dancefloor with our three heroes (well two for sure)..._

__The party certainly was impressive, as the human girl expected. Decorations hung from the ceiling and music was playing that was loud enough to dance to, but not loud enough to interrupt a conversation. Food tables were lined up neatly, more than enough tables for sitting and chatting, and plenty of room on the dance floor for the guests to get their party on. "Okay, first things first," Fionna sighed.

"Punch?" Cake asked. "We should drink some before Marshall spikes it."

The vampire chuckled. "Your cat is starting to catch onto how I like things."

"No," Fionna said sternly. "The book Cake got from Marshall's dad's library about sealing away Evangeline to the dungeons. It specifically said that we had to do it while the eclipse happens on the moon, when there's an even split of lightness and darkness. It also said we must perform the spell outside, indoors won't work. Gumball has a balcony, that will be a perfect spot. The problem is how we're supposed to get Evangeline outside."

Cake nodded as she listened to her younger sister. "Another problem is her army. She's not stupid enough to show up alone. The three of us alone can't protect the party guests and fight off spiders. No, mutant spiders."

"It sounds like we have a lot to think about," Marshall added. "So I'm going to let you ladies get to it, and I'm going to turn Gumball's fancy bowl of strawberries into gray lumps."

As the vampire started to fly off a hand grabbed his tux jacket and tugged him to a halt. Fionna was giving him a serious look. "Compared to you I look like a prude," she stated. That simple statement threw Marshall off. "I'm not a prude," Fionna continued, "I like to party. I enjoy busting moves. I love parties. I love having fun with my friends and dancing like there's no tomorrow."

"So what do you want, a medal?"

"_Marshall_." Her look went from serious to dangerous. "I don't want to do all the work while you mess around. This should be as important to you as it is for me."

"It is important, Fi."

"Then why are you acting otherwise?"

Marshall landed on the ground and bent over to her eye-level. "For all we know," he whispered, "Evangeline could be watching us right now. She could be disguised and in the crowd. So if she sees us doing things we wouldn't normally do at a party she might get suspicious and call in her army before we're ready."

Fionna held his stare for a few more moments and then sighed. "Okay," she grumbled. "Sorry."

"I understand where you're coming from," Marshall smirked. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and said softly, "And you're not a prude. You hang around me too much." Just like that he was flying off towards the snack table.

Fionna sighed and straightened out her dress. If Evangeline was in the crowd she wouldn't be suspicious of her dancing. One dance sounded good. "Come on Cake," Fionna smiled, "let's go show off our skills."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving and what not and such. Haha! I had fun typing up this muffin. Yes, I'm referring my story as a muffin. I'm random like that. I just love writing LSP. I don't even plan half the stuff I write, it just flows, especially with Gumball and LSP scenes.**

**Anyway, not to sound like I'm bragging or whatever. I'll try and update when I can! Thank you for reading and please review. Now I feel like partying... not like drinking and going crazy party, a cool dance party type party. Okay, I'm tired of saying party. PARTY. Okay, I'm done. XD**

**~Luna**


	12. Dance With Danger

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Twelve: Dance With Danger  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna was the type of girl who danced and didn't care who saw. She entered several dance competitions around Aaa for a few years and got either 1st or 2nd place. She tried to get Cake to enter partner competitions with her, but Cake was only in one competition after that one mishap. The judge was wearing a cat nip tie. I'm sure you can imagine what happened when Cake got on the dance floor. There was a lot of screaming.

Anyway, the adventure girl was on the dance floor in the ballroom, busting moves with Mrs. Cupcake. Of course Fionna was well aware this was not the time to party, this was the time to set up traps for Evangeline. She was carefully looking through the crowd, trying to see if there was a party guest who resembled Evangeline in somehow, or could somehow be connected to spiders. Marshall Lee was at the punch bowl like he said, slipping some kind of liquid inside. Or 'spiking it' as Cake as called it. Speaking of the cat, she was sitting down and talking with Lord Monochromicorn.

_Am I the only one taking this seriously? _she thought to herself glumly. _That's it, I don't care if Evangeline is watching me, I have to at least try to set up her trap. _

Fionna carefully danced her way towards the edge of the ballroom and towards the balcony. The spell had to be performed outside where the moonlight could hit Evangeline, so if fighting was going to break out later Fionna had to be sure it was outside. Right when Fionna was about to step out into the night-

"Eep!"

A hand reached out and tugged her bare arm. On instinct she turned around and spear-handed the hand grabber, before realizing it was Prince Gumball. She realized to late to stop her hand, and the pink prince got an unpleasant jab to the side of his neck. "Gah," he groaned, letting go of her arm.

"Sorry Gumball!" she gasped. "You scared me! Are you okay?"

"Quite alright," he answered. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

Gumball? Wants to dance with her? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Since _when?_ She remembered he specifically told her he wanted to stay friends when she was thirteen and crushing on him... badly. He basically broke her heart when she was thirteen. He told her they were only meant to be friends. Then, he started dating every princess from across Aaa, princesses who were even her age. So what was the reason he wouldn't date her? Because she wasn't a princess? Royal could only date royal?

So, as you can imagine, Fionna's expression was of pure shock. "Wha-why?" she breathed (after remembering how).

Gumball smiled and reached for her arm again. "Because Fionna, I lo-"

"Cause you got it going on!" LSP then exclaimed, floating out of nowhere.

Gumball turned his head to his friend. "What are you doing here?" he whispered so she couldn't hear.

"Being your wing man," LSP replied.

"I was doing fine without a wing man!"

"Sure you were PG, sure you were. No man, you were gonna crash and burn like nobody's bidness!"

Fionna took her arm out of Gumball's soft hand. "I can't dance with you right now," she said sheepishly. "I have to use the woman's bathroom."

"That is so sexist," LSP said.

"What?"

"Oh wait, no it's not. Yeah, go do your thang Fionna." She awkwardly walked away but then decided getting away from Lumpy Space Prince was smart so she began to run instead. LSP put his hands on his hips and smirked. "So, you tell the girl you love her?"

Prince Gumball sighed. "No. Not quite."

**~X~X~X~**

He was good at watching people without actually turning his head in their direction. That's what made Marshall Lee great at super sneaking. His hearing was also really sensitive, but that was part of being a vampire. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" he heard Gumball ask.

"Wha-why?" he heard Fionna breathe. He could hear the layer of disbelief in her tone. But that wasn't all he heard- she really wanted to dance with him. He knew she had a soft spot for Gumball. Shoot, Evangeline was winning their bet. If Gumball danced with Fionna she'll probably fall in love with the pink fool. He needed a distraction. No, he needed an idiot to do the distraction for him... Lumpy Space Prince!

"Hey, Gumball is making a move on Fionna and he's failing at it. He needs your help dude," Marshall said to the floating prince.

LSP gasped. "No! I must stay true to the alliance!"

And when Fionna awkwardly left the two Marshall knew he had won that round... for now. He needed to keep an eye on Fionna and keep her away from Gumball. Of course she just went into the woman's bathroom so he couldn't exactly keep an eye on her in there. Not that he hasn't done it before, Marshall Lee can be a perv when he wants to, but that was with other girls. Not Fionna. Spying on Fionna while she was in the bathroom was not cool. And if pinky over there even stepped _near _there he would stop him. He wasn't falling for Gumball's innocent facade.

Then again, if he had been paying attention he would've heard there was more than one creature in the bathroom...

**~X~X~X~**

_What was with all the dudes? _Fionna thought. First Marshall Lee is acting strange, then Gumball gets all romantic, and LSP... well wait LSP is always weird. But the guy throws great birthday parties, she's got to give him that.

Fionna mumbled something unintelligible to herself as she started to wash her hands. The soup wasn't foamy, it was fancy bar soap. She loved to foamy soap that made bubbles.

"Enjoying the party?"

Gumball had already surprised her once tonight so she was not as jumpy to hear a new voice. Fionna's eyes drifted up to the mirror and she saw a woman standing behind her. She turned around and faced her. The woman was tall, even taller than Marshall Lee, had ebony black hair that fell to her knees and was wearing a dark green dress. "Hi," Fionna said. Where did she come from? What did she want? Oh no... did she want to try and sell her timeshares? NOT TIMESHARES!

"You don't look like you're having fun," the woman mused.

The adventuress smiled and pretended to reach into her purse for lip balm, but was really checking to see if her kunai blade was still there. Kunai blades are the only defense against women who want to sell timeshares. "I'm just easing into the partying mood," Fionna replied. "How about you? Are you enjoying the party?"

"Well my dear, I would enjoy it more if everyone is happy. I'm not happy unless everyone is happy." The woman smiled sweetly.

_Right. _"Who's to say I'm not happy?" Fionna questioned.

"Oh no dear, not you, Prince Gumball."

"Prince Gumball?"

The woman nodded. "He desperately wants you, Fionna. He has for awhile."

Fionna was taken aback by this. "He has?"

"Oh, yes. You should dance with him dear. Magical things happen on the dance floor."

"Uh, alright." Fionna nodded and with one more fake-polite-smile she left the bathroom.

The woman laughed and took off her ebony colored wig, revealing white spider webs for locks of hair. "This is just too easy," she laughed.

**~X~X~X~**

Cake was dance-walking (which is a clever combination of shaking her fluffy booty while walking) towards Fionna. She saw the human girl leave the bathroom and went to see her there. "What's up baby-cakes?" she asked. "Lord Monochromicorn said I could be the DJ for tonight! Isn't he as sweet as catnip? Oh I love that pony."

Fionna grabbed Cake's arm and dragged her farther down into the hallway so they weren't directly in front of the women's bathroom. "There's something wrong here," she whispered. "I was in the bathroom and there was this crazy woman who told me to dance with Prince Gumball. She was so desperate for me to dance with him, I bet she would've paid me. Something is wrong."

"Or you two just make such a cute couple it warms the freaky lady's heart," Cake mused. "Why won't you dance with Gumball? He wants you to dance with him, you should be jumping on that like butter jumps on bread!"

"Butter doesn't jump on bread, butter must be spread on bread with a knife."

"Then baby, it looks like I'm going to have to be the knife that spreads you on Gumball."

"That sounds really wrong."

Cake waved her paws in dismissal. "You know what I mean. Are you still crushing on Prince Gumball or not?"

Fionna suddenly took a step back and fixed the strap on her dress. "I've been struggling with my feelings for him for years," she mumbled, "ever since I was twelve. And he knew how I felt, but he acted like he didn't care. He dated princesses in front of me, talked about his problems with me, and I've saved him from the cougar Ice Queen multiple times. I've... I've sacrificed a lot for him, Cake. More than any of those rotten-faced princesses would've ever given him. Yet... when he looks at me... he only sees a tomboy. He only sees a little girl who's his friend."

The fluffy cat sighed. "I know Fionna. I tried my best to get him to see you differently, and so has Lord Monochromicorn."

"No," Fionna replied. "I don't want him to see me differently. I want him to see me as I am. Never mind. We're on a mission Cake, an important mission, a thousand lives are at stake. We need to set up the trap."

Cake nodded. "I've got Marshall Lee on it right now."

"Really? Where is he?"

"On the balcony."

"Great. Keep watch Cake," Fionna told her as she started to run/dance her way to the balcony. She cleverly avoided Gumball by hiding in the crowd and shouting, "Someone is tooting!" resulting in Gumball rushing towards LSP, the only one who eats beans like nobody's business. Fionna made it to the balcony and when she opened the doors she saw Marshall Lee- with that same strange woman from the bathrooms!

**~X~X~X~**

The adventuress immediately dived head first into bushes so she could hide. Neither Marshall Lee nor the strange woman noticed her. They both had their backs to her and were leaning over the railing of the balcony edge. _What is going on? Is she trying to sell Marshall Lee time shares too? I knew there was something wrong with her! _Fionna thought.

"This could all end," Evangeline said in a low voice to the vampire beside her. "You could just give me the human's soul. One human soul in exchange for the thousand that is indebted to me." A threatening growl from the vampire was the reply. Evangeline laughed. "I'm curious, Marshall Lee, what do you plan to do with her? Watch her grow up and bite her so she can live forever like you? Watch her grow up and die? Humanity is such a bothersome thing for immortals."

"I don't want her to become like me," Marshall growled.

"Oh... I see. You're much more... what's the right word... heartfelt than I believed. You think being a creature of the night is a curse and you don't want the human to suffer it with you. So then, what will you do? Watch her shrivel up and die?"

Marshall growled again and this time took a defensive position back, showing his fangs.

"Now, now, now," Evangeline smirked. "We're at a party. You don't want to get blood lust crazy here, do you?"

"LEAVE!" Marshall hissed. "The only reason I can't kill you _right now _s because of our blood swear! Bet you can bet your huge thorax that the minute the clock turns 2:00 A.M. I will kill you! I will slaughter you!"

Evangeline's face went from playful to dangerous. "You'll be too busy trying to protect your human."

_Shoooooooooooom!_

Just like that Evangeline disappeared, leaving the vampire alone in the night. He roared in anger and took a potted pant and threw it off the ledge in anger! Slowly Fionna stood up and emerged out of the bushes. She took a couple steps towards Marshall Lee, before the vampire's harsh voice made her stop in her tracks. "Stay back."

"This has been about me," Fionna mumbled. "This whole time. She's wanted me." He didn't reply. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth he would keep screaming and hissing and scare her. "It's because I'm human," she continued. "Isn't it?"

It's because that wench knows how much she **means** to him. It's because she knows that wench knows how **important** she is to him. It's because that wench knows what he'd do to **stop** the wench from taking her. Fionna is his **weakness**. Marshall Lee the Vampire King's weakness is the simple human girl Fionna.

There was silence. Not even the night crickets made a sound. Fionna reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch under her touch but persisted and stepped beside him instead of behind him. "Am I really what Evangeline wants?" she asks in the softest whisper that she knows he hears because of his sensitive hearing. He didn't answer. "Marshall... we have to believe that we're going to win tonight. We have to believe that Evangeline is going to lose. We can't give up."

Finally he talks and it's a hostile growl. "Don't get heroic on me," he hisses.

"I'm not," she replied firmly. "Tell me what happened between you two. What deal was she talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fine. Then tell me one thing... why does she want me?"

All he has to do is answer her with three little words. Three simple words. But he can't say them. He won't say them. So instead he says a jumble of meaningless words. "I've got the chalk so we can draw the seal down on the ground. We need to hurry, Evangeline will come back to check on us." Fionna doesn't reply, she gives one nod and walks towards the chalk hidden behind the bushes.

Three little words...

_Why does she want me?_

_Because you're mine._

**Author's Note: **

**D'awwww :') This chapter wasn't too serious was it? I try to balance the drama, humor, randomness, romance, and action. I'm due for action, aren't I? Haha next chapter glimpse :D** **My birthday is in three days! (December 13th!) So I'm happy about that. I don't like birthday cake, I usually indulge in birthday brownies ;D **

**Um, random information about the author haha. I also enjoy long walks on the beach. Lol just kidding. If I go to a beach I'm swimming. Wow, even more random information. Just keeping it real XD**

**A very big thank you to all the kind reviews. Birthday brownies for everyone! *throws fresh baked brownies to my readers* Yuss! :D **

**Thank you for reading and please review. I love y'all! ;D**

**~Luna**


	13. Spider Fighting Good Time

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Spider Fighting Good Time  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

Honestly, did they really expect her to play fair? She was the evil one, hello, playing fair wasn't exactly in the whole 'living in the Night O'sphere and being feared' gimmick. Except, Evangeline the Spider Queen knew that by cheating she lowers herself, and she had too much pride that piled up over the last few centuries to lower herself. She cast the love spell on Prince Gumball, which in some respect was playing dirty, but technically she didn't break the blood swear.

The bet was she could make Fionna fall in love with Prince Gumball. Marshall Lee specified their bet ended at 2:00 A.M. and she specified that they were to tell no one of the bet. She never told Gumball why he needed to fall in love with Fionna, even though he's not really in love with Fionna. The point was, she was on the thin lines of playing dirty, but that's because she's... well... evil.

Marshall Lee isn't much better.

That was precisely the reason Evangeline was suspicious. What has Marshall done to play dirty? Who did he cast a spell on? Or could it be that Fionna is just too smart to fall for Gumball's fake (but otherwise convincing) love scheme?

"Just how smart can a simple human be?" Evangeline huffed. She was over at the punch bowl at the party, blending in with the many party guests. She walked out of the ballroom, down the Candy Kingdom's long hallway, and finally outside into the fresh air of the night. "Come to me, my beautiful," Evangeline whispered.

There was a silence. Then after a long moment there was a continuous clicking sound, which turned into a snapping noise. And then a giant, eight-legged, hairy, mutant spider crawled to Evangeline's side. She smiled and kissed the hideous monster on the forehead. "Oh Gregory, did you miss me?" Evangeline cooed (and that would be a yes, the mutant spider's name was Gregory, and he was a dedicated soldier to his queen who enjoyed hot chocolate on a cold winter's night).

"My queen," Gregory hissed in spider tongue, "we're starving. When are we to eat? We haven't had one soul, and we're desperate my queen."

"I know," Evangeline cooed. "You have to understand, I'm trying to get our one-thousand souls my dear. The Vampire King, his rebellious son stands in our way. He has not figured out the power he can obtain if he drinks the human girl's blood."

Gregory gasped in a very Gregory-like manner. "A human girl? What is wrong with that prince? If he drinks her blood he'll be the most powerful creature of the night!"

"He is a fool. He has an attachment to her."

"An attachment to food?"

"She's not food to him, silly Gregory. He looks to her as a mate, the fool. However, I can use his feelings to my advantage. As long as he loves her he will never think to drink from her and absorb her power. When I win our bet, you and your fellow soldiers will not only have the thousand souls to enjoy, but I'll have the human to drink from. And when I drink the girl's blood I will have the power to throw over the Vampire King, the real king of the Night O'sphere." Evangeline gave her spider soldier one more kiss. "Tell the others to be patient."

"Yes, my queen."

"And for stuff's sake, polish your thorax. You look absolutely primal."

"Yes, my queen." Gregory crawled back into the night and disappeared just as soon as he appeared.

**~X~X~X~**

"There Fi. You can relax a little more now, can't you?"

Fionna nodded at her older sister kitty. "We got the seal drawn out and the trap for Evangeline set. Yeah, I'm a little more at ease. According to Gumball's lunar chart the eclipse is going to start setting at 1:54 at night. And, I figured that it will probably take five or six minutes for the eclipse to go halfway so we probably have to have Evangeline on the seal and trapped at... exactly 2:00 in the morning."

"Wow Fionna," Cake awed. "Did you figure that out all on your own? You're smart!"

"Well... no... I sort of had Gumball's candy corn rat Science figure it all out for me. But I fed him some cheese as a thank you." Fionna put her hands on her hips. "What do you think Marshall?"

The vampire nodded. "Something is wrong."

"What? Science doesn't like cheese?"

"No. I'm sensing something."

Cake flicked her tail a few times. "I sense something too," she agreed. "And it's coming our way. Whatever it is it's huge."

"Glob, I'm the only one with no supernatural senses," Fionna huffed. "Well, whatever is coming our way, we can kick its—"

Suddenly Fionna was cut off by flower petals being thrown on her head. She turned around and saw LSP throwing the flowers while Gumball stood there holding two plates of pie slices. "Hello Fionna," Gumball smiled. "Why, you look so pretty with the petals of pink roses covering you." LSP stopped throwing the petals and then whispered something in Gumball's ear. "Uh, I mean beautiful, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Now actually isn't a good time, we're preparing to fight something."

"Oh dear! Fionna my love, where is the danger? I cannot have my love in danger!" Gumball exclaimed. LSP whispered something else in his ear. "Are you sure I have to say that?" Gumball whispered. LSP whispered something back. "Fine. Because Fionna, you're hotter than the sun."

Lumpy Space Prince grinned. "Oh snap, that's what a dedicated man would say."

As you can imagine, LSP and Gumball just made the situation a lot more awkward and much more distracting. Fionna and Cake were in so much shock that Gumball actually called Fionna 'my love', while Marshall Lee was so pissed that Gumball put 'my' and then referred Fionna as his 'love'. The two adventurers were so shocked, the vampire was so pissed, and the three were so distracted, they did not notice the oncoming presence leap upon the balcony of the kingdom.

The presence was a fierce warrior, a threatening adversary, and an avid reader. The enemy on the balcony was... Gregory. He only had one objective: serve his queen. If he brings Evangeline the human girl, she can get her power and then the rest of the army would get the souls. He might get a promotion.

So, with the idea of being promoted to general of his queen's army, Gregory aimed and fired!

"Look out!" Cake yelled. The cat stretched out and pushed Gumball and LSP out of the way, right as a white web came hurling towards them! Fionna jumped out of the way herself and took out her hidden kunai blade and throwing it at the spider! The kunai hit Gregory, but it was so small and his skin was so tough it was like a poke of a needle. Gregory hissed and shot off more web, the heroes maneuvering left and right to dodge.

Marshall Lee hissed and flew in for a punch, swinging at the spider's left side. He hit hard but only hit one of his legs, Gregory easily using his other seven to evade his attack.

While distracted with Marshall Lee, Fionna then jumped out and grabbed her kunai blade, pulling it out quickly and avoiding a spurt of purple blood. "Cake! Get Gumball and LSP safe and make sure the spider doesn't get into the ballroom! Protect the guests and leave the spider to Marshall and I!"

Cake knew not to argue, the safety of hundreds of party guests was important. The adventuring cat threw the two princes back inside the ballroom and slammed the door shut, quickly locking it. "Lord M, make sure to lock and shut the entrance to the ballroom!" Cake cried.

Lord Monochromicorn nodded. "On it."

**~X~X~X~**

Fionna and Marshall fought alongside each other beforehand. They were a tough tag-team, a dynamic duo, just as efficient as Cake and Fionna. The human and the vampire stood back to back watching with wary eyes as more spiders started crawling and stood next to Gregory. There was seven spiders with no doubt there was more on the way.

At this point, Marshall Lee figured to heck with the bet. Evangeline may not know her army is acting out, but that does not excuse her for not keeping control under her army. He was prepared to slay all these mutant spiders and not lose a moment's conscious about it. This was war.

"We want the girl," one of the spiders mewled. "Give us the human."

"Yes," another arachnid hissed, "the girl shall be for our queen."

That was the last straw. Fionna bravely stepped forward towards the spiders. "I'm tired of being treated like a dish on a menu," she snarled. Angrily she threw out her kunai blade, with speeds so fast and aim so precise it hit one of the spiders square in the eyeball! The mutant beast howled in pain as purple blood spluttered out. "Now listen to me," Fionna ordered. "If Evangeline wants me she can come get me. But when she does come, she will see her dead army strewn across the Candy Kingdom and she'll realize just what exactly she's _dealing _with! So come on! Fight me!"

It was this side of Fionna the human girl that the Vampire King respected the most. Fionna was not a magical stretching cat, a powerful blood sucking creature of the night, she was just a plain flesh and blood human. Her courage and her strength to keep fighting was what made her different. It was what made her just as dangerous, just as much as a threat as a creature.

The Vampire King was honored to fight beside the human girl.

He lunged forward as soon as he saw her do so, and they split directions and individually attacked each spider. Marshall was careful not to get too close to the spilled spider blood, even more cautious not to breathe in the scent of it. He wasn't sure what would happen, he had never smelled spider blood before, but he wasn't about to take that chance. He had his fold out sword in the pocket of his tux, and he swung and swiped vehemently while his battle partner did the same.

Of course, the mutant beasts had more than their web as defense mechanisms. They began to spew venom, a sickly green color that burned through the ground with acid. Fionna nearly got hit with the vile poison several times but was too focused to worry about almost dying. She leaped onto one of the spider's back, the force of her jump sending the two off the edge of the balcony!

Marshall immediately ceased his fight and flew down after her, the other three spiders diving after him! Before Marshall could reach Fionna she and the arachnid had already hit the ground, however Fionna stayed atop the spider and avoided the blow of pounding into the Candy Kingdom streets. Marshall flew down and picked up Fionna, flying her higher into the air. "Ready?" he hissed.

She nodded. "Drop the Fi bomb!"

He threw her down into the pit of spiders and quicker than any of the beast's were prepared for Fionna landed in the middle of them all and attacked them with a shower of sharp shurikens! The sharp ninja stars flew everywhere, and Fionna ran safely out of the crossfires and outside the circle of the spiders. She was finally able to take a moment to catch her breath. Not a second passed before Marshall was beside her again. "Evangeline should've realized her army has attacked us. She should be here any moment," he informed.

She tipped her head to the skies. "It's only midnight. We've got two hours. We have no choice but to fight them off that long."

Marshall nodded. "We can't stay here, the rest of her army will come and she will attack the kingdom."

"That means we have to take her and her army away from here," Fionna realized. "But whatever happens we have to make sure she ends up on that balcony at midnight."

"Sounds like we need to play cat and mouse," Marshall stated. Fionna gave him a look and he popped his fangs out, "No way!"

"Marshall," Fionna said firmly. "She's not going to chase you or Cake. She wants me. The army wants me."

"You're not gifted with super speed, dummy! They'll catch you within five minutes!"

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have any spells or potions!"

The spiders were coming out of their frenzy, any minute now they'd be ready to fight again.

Marshall roared ferociously and bit his wrist, red blood spilling out from him. "Drink my blood," he commanded.

Fionna jumped back. "No!"

"Fi, if you drink my blood it will put you on a high. You'll be faster, stronger, and stand a better chance. Drink it!"

There was suddenly a burst of light, and the vampire and the human was slammed against one of the Candy Kingdom buildings. Evangeline emerged from the smoke. "What are you doing?" she snarled to her army.

"My queen, we were trying to bring you the human!" Gregory exclaimed.

Fionna stood back up and whistled to attract Evangeline's attention. "Hey spider butt! You want me? Come get me!"

Evangeline hissed, and suddenly her body morphed back into its original form. She was once again in her true form of the Spider Queen, with the eight legs, huge thorax, and blood red eyes focused on her kill. The human. "It takes a lot of magic and power to break a blood swear," Evangeline smirked. "But that doesn't mean it can't be done." She snapped her fingers and the ground began to shift like an earthquake!

Marshall flew out and picked up Fionna so the shaking wouldn't affect her. "Fi, drink," he said desperately. She gave him one more desperate look before taking his bloody wrist and bringing it to her mouth. Marshall Lee's blood was salty. Then sweet. Then sour. Then it tasted... metallic. She kept drinking until he pushed her mouth off his wrist, her mouth making a _pop__!_ noise as it did so. "That's enough," Marshall said, "You're fine now."

She could feel her body shake around her. "What will happen to me?" she croaked. "Will I be the same after?"

"Yes."

The ground finally stopped shaking and the two turned their heads to see Evangeline's entire army had been summoned. "I'll go after the human, you lovelies can go in the ballroom and have a long-awaited dinner," the evil queen smiled.

Fionna gave Marshall one last look. "Help Cake fight. I'll distract Evangeline."

The Vampire King leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her blood smeared pink lips. He tasted his own blood on her mouth for one second before breaking off. "Go."

Fionna dropped back down to the ground and took out her sword. "You want to play chase, Evangeline? Come on then, let's see how well you can keep up, you wench!"

The adventuress then shot off into the night, with new speed from his blood. Evangeline crawled off after her, and her army headed back towards the castle. Marshall Lee stayed still for one moment, one moment long enough for him to swear under his breath. "If she dies, I'll kill you all."

**Author's Note:**

**Muahahaha! Didn't I promise action? Yes I did! And you got some, whoo hoo! I wasn't planning on the kiss scene, but something tells me the Fiolee fan girl in all of us didn't mind. I know my inner Fiolee fan girl didn't mind. Tee hee hee hee ;D**

**Anyway, a big thank you to the reviewers and the kind birthday wishes I received! I had an awesome birthday, some mathematical brownies, and birthday cash (ye-yah!). Ha, sorry I don't mean to brag. What I really want to say is I'm so thankful for all who have read, reviewed, and liked this story. It means a lot to me and I'm so honored to have great fans like all of you! **

**As you may or may not have seen coming, this story is close to an end. I'm not sure how many chapters, perhaps 2-3 , 3-4, it really all depends. I'm just giving y'all a heads up. I don't want it to end either, I know T^T But I'm writing another multi-chapter Adventure Time story (but it's FinnxMarceline, not FionnaxMarshall). Anyway, just to let y'all know :3**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**~Luna  
><strong>


	14. Impurity

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Impurity  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

_Four Years Ago..._

A knock sounded off Marshall Lee's front door. He groaned and threw the blanket off of him and got off of his couch. "Zach, if that's you, I'm going to kick your butt for coming here this early," he groaned. The vampire opened his front door. He could honestly say the last thing he expected to be at the other end of the door was the twelve year old girl he met a few months ago. He couldn't remember her name so he simply said, "You."

The twelve year old was Fionna. She was shorter, her voice squeakier, but she was still naive and brave. "Why do you have personal problems?" she asked rather plainly. Yes, Fionna was still just as naive. She wasn't trying to be rude, and she didn't realize coming to a vampire's home when she's only met him once and plainly asking him if he has problems would be rude.

Marshall Lee was thrown off by her question because it's not every day little girls ask him why he has issues. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Cake told me you have personal problems," Fionna explained.

He remembered Cake was that smack-talking cat friend of hers. Oh, and the little girl was named Fionna, that's right. "That's what your cat told you, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Well, little girl, even if I did have so called 'personal problems', I'm not about to share them with a kid like you. So you can just turn around and go home to your cat like a good human."

Fionna surprised him when she put her hands on her hips and said, "Don't talk to me like I'm three."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how old are you anyway, kid? Ten?"

"I'm twelve!"

"Great. I don't tell my problems to twelve year olds, so go home."

Fionna put a hand on his door to stop him for closing it. "So you admit you have problems."

_This kid doesn't take a break. _"What's it to you?" Marshall asked. His tone is defensive.

"Well I was hoping I could help you work out your personal problems."

The Vampire King was thrown through a loop. He met this girl once, and kicked her and her cat out of their tree house, crashed their house party at their cave, even starting fighting them. He was a class A jerk. So here she is again a month later, offering to help him solve his 'personal problems'. What was wrong with this kid? "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I'm throwing a party and I want you to have fun without worrying about your problems." Her answer is so sincere, she sounds so genuine and kind without knowing just how messed up his problems are. She's actually kind of cute. Marshall is surprised with himself; he actually thinks a little girl is cute. And she wants him to come to her party!

He suddenly smiles, from the sheer stupidity of it, and shakes his head so his locks of black hair sway. "You don't have to worry about me and my problems at a party," he chuckled. "I can still have fun at one even if I've got issues."

Fionna smiled. "Does that mean you'll come? It's this Saturday at our tree house, and the theme is silly hats, so wear one if you've got one."

Marshall sinks down to her eye-level because even at twelve she's a shorty. "Sure kid. I'll go to your stupid party."

**~X~X~****X~**

_Present day on the night of the eclipse..._

Cake didn't need to ask what happened to Fionna when it was just Marshall Lee who returned to the Candy Kingdom. She could see in the Vampire King's desolate eyes that something happened to her. She told herself that she needed to stop worrying for now and focus of fighting the army of spiders coming their way. It was two against quite possibly two-hundred. Wherever Fionna was, she stood a better chance than fighting in the front lines. Marshall flies and lands beside the cat but doesn't say a word to her. "Just tell me she's okay," Cake said softly.

He won't look at her. He can't. "I hope so," he finally replied quietly. The spiders were crawling over the walls and zoning in quickly. All the party guests were locked in the ballroom so at least they weren't in the way and were so far safe. Cake almost doesn't hear the vampire, but her sensitive ears hear him quietly mutter, "I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"I know," she assured. And she does know; Fionna means as much to him as she does to her. _Be safe, sista_, is her final thought before rushing out into a battle she was sure she couldn't win.

**~X~X~X~**

She could sense _everything_. She could hear the leaves rustle in the wind from half a mile away, smell the damp green moss in the forest floor, see clear images in the darkness. Could drinking Marshall Lee's blood really give her this kind of power? It was almost impossible but if it was impossible how could it be happening?

Fionna crouched low on a high tree branch, unseen from the darkness, careful not to move a single centimeter. She could hear Evangeline crawl on the forest bed below. Fionna wasn't sure if Evangeline had her same senses but she wasn't going to make any assumptions or take any chances. The spider queen eased slowly, waiting to hear the slightest indication of movement.

"Hey, what's shakin' beautiful?"

Fionna snapped her head to the left and saw a small blue butterfly next to her. "Be quiet!" she mouthed.

Evangeline's head snapped. She heard something but she wasn't sure from where. This butterfly was jeopardizing everything! "So my mom makes some really good cheese casserole, and I want you as my date to come eat it with me." Luckily, because the butterfly was small his voice wasn't very loud, a few notches under a whisper, but Evangeline could still hear _something. _

"Go away," Fionna mouthed.

"Hard to get huh?" the butterfly asked. "That's cool, I like challenges. You know what they say baby, when you go butterfly you don't go back."

Fionna wasn't really sure what the butterfly meant, but she was a little disturbed by it. "You need to get out of here, I have a boyfriend," she mouthed again. Whatever she could say to get the butterfly out she'd say it!

"Where are you, human?" Evangeline challenged from below.

Now she was desperate. "GO!"

"Baby, when your bf dumps you, come see me. I can heal your hurt," the butterfly winked. He flew away. However, because the butterfly was too busy acting cool to impress Fionna, he flew straight into the tree branch, making the slightest and smallest—

_Rustle! _

That was all Evangeline needed. She jumped high up into the trees and shot off a round of venom! Fionna quickly jumped off the tree branch and avoided the deadly liquid, flipping through the air and landing near the next tree. She started running tree branch to tree branch and the queen hissed and ran after her! The butterfly was left alone with no date to bring home to eat the casserole his mother made.

Fionna didn't exactly have a strategy, she was just trying her best to stay alive. Multiple tears and cuts were all over her body as she bounded through the tree tops. Evangeline was literally a tree behind her and was too busy trying to catch up to stop and throw webs or venom. _She has to have a weakness,_ Fionna thought desperately, _Think Fi! She's a spider, what are a spider's weaknesses? Mutant or not she's still an insect!_

"You can't run forever!" Evangeline screamed.

"You better watch it, don't step on a thin branch your fat butt will make you fall through!"

"MY BUTT IS NOT FAT!"

"Are you kidding? It's _huge!_"

An idea finally came to her: water! Normal spiders can't swim, high time to find out if mutant ones can. _The closest river is a mile away, _Fionna thought. She was getting tired, the blood was getting weaker. _No Fionna, you have to keep trying. Marshall and Cake are depending on you!_

Suddenly she was pushed back and Evangeline shoved her off the branch, both of them plummeting to the ground. Fionna landed on her back and she coughed from the ache. Evangeline's hands went around her throat. "I'm tired of games, little girl," she hissed. Suddenly the queen's face was no longer human-like and had contorted into something truly evil. Her mouth grew out so it looked like the jaws of a shark, her rows of teeth yellow and pointed. Her eyes grew round and even multiplied so now four evil orbs were glaring at Fionna. Evangeline's true form was revealed.

Fionna gagged and struggled out of her grasp but it was to no avail. The queen's grasp around her was tight like rope and she was crushing Fionna's frail body to trap her. She could feel the air leave her body, the pressure on her throat crushing everything. For one moment, one quick moment Fionna saw Cake, looking at her with big shining eyes. Then, she saw Prince Gumball, staring at her with a confused and sad expression. Finally, she saw Marshall Lee, but he was angry and yelling something but she couldn't hear what.

Her eyes lulled to the back of her head. Her body stopped fighting. Her heart stopped beating.

Evangeline eased her hands off of her neck. "Finally. You're mine." The queen took out her dagger and slit Fionna's arm. She eased her head down and latched her mouth onto the cut, taking her first drink from the dead girl's body. She took a long drink and after a few well-awaited moments she lifted her head, blood spilling off of her chin. "This blood...," she muttered. "This blood is not pure. This isn't... no... this blood isn't human... this is vampire. No... no... no, that can't be!"

_WHAM!_

Evangeline the Spider Queen flew across the forest floor, smacking into a tree trunk with brute force! The body of the sixteen year old girl stood up, cracked her neck to the side, and brushed off the smeared blood on her dress. The queen looked up at her with big bright eyes.

"Yeah," Fionna smirked. "Drama bomb."

**Author's Note:**

**Of all the chapters I've written in this story, this is the one chapter I think Fionna is at her coolest. Seriously, the very end with Fionna, WIN. She's so cool. Muahaha.**

**So... is Fionna now a vampire? If you guys want to speculate in your reviews that'd be alright. I'm not going to give anything away or say anything about it but I would like to know what y'all are thinking :D**

**I love the beginning with little Fionna and Marshall Lee. To me that's just so cute, 'why do you have personal problems?' haha XD There was a point to my flashback and other chapters might have them, I haven't decided really. Oh yeah and it's not everyday you get hit on by a butterfly... but in Aaa, anything can happen ;D  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Merry Christmas!**

**~Luna**


	15. Fatality

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Fatality  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

She stood over the fallen queen with a smug smirk. "You want my blood, right? That's what this whole thing has been about ever since the beginning." The adventuress looked at her wrist where Evangeline had slit her. She wiped the smeared blood onto her index finger and examined it. "I guess that ship has sailed, huh? Too bad, you obviously really wanted to chow down on some human blood."

Evangeline sat up against the tree trunk, her back too sore to sit all the way up. "Don't play with me, you stupid girl. Your blood may have been my ultimate prize, but it's the one-thousand souls my army are collecting on that was the consolation." Finally she found strength in her eight legs and stood up. "And we both know very good and well that your vampire boyfriend and little cat cannot fend off my mutant army."

Fionna knew that. That was why she had to get there as fast as she could. She reached into a small compartment of her ripped blue dress and lifted up a small glass vial with red liquid swishing inside. "This is what used to be my blood," Fionna stated. She saw the quick flicker in Evangeline's eyes. _This could work, _she told herself, _play smart, Fionna._

"And why, you stupid girl, would you keep a vial of your human blood?" the queen asked her.

"I'm not sure. I figured it was a good idea— considering you'd do anything to get it."

The Spider Queen laughed. "I'm not calling off my army for a small vial of blood."

"I'm not asking that. You think I'd give this to you? Wench, you have to fight for this. Take us back to Gumball's castle and we'll fight each other, one-on-one. If I win... well you'll be dead. If you win, I'll be dead. But you'll also get my blood."

Evangeline scoffed. "What makes you think I've got the juice to transport us to Gummy's castle?"

"Oh I don't know... you had enough juice to break the blood swear between you and Marshall."

The queen couldn't deny that. "You're the most troublesome creature I've ever met. Hold my hands and don't let go." Hesitantly, Fionna put the vial back in her dress compartment and held the queen's icy hands. Evangeline began to chant in a low voice, her words too fast and foreign to understand. A green light began to circle them like a snake. Evangeline's eyes snapped open and she stared at Fionna with a malicious look. "You will die," she uttered. Before Fionna could say anything else the light surrounded them and they were gone.

**~X~X~X~**

Purple-green colored blood splattered against the brick wall of a house in the Candy Kingdom. A loud high pitched shriek sounded through the air. Marshall Lee twisted his sword, the spider shrieking louder, before it slipped off his sword and fell into the street. Dead. He shook the excess blood off his sword and took a deep breath in. The Vampire King just killed his eighteenth spider.

His acute senses tingled and he back-flipped through the air, dodging a round of acid and web. He landed behind the spider who shot the attack and stuck it in the thorax, flying up and finishing it off by decapitating its head. Nineteen. For the quick pause he had in battle Marshall turned his head to the nighttime sky. It was fifteen minutes away from 2:00 in the morning. The eclipse of the moon had already started. The shadow was only a fingernail far into the silver moon, but it was coming, faster than they were prepared for.

He killed six more spiders with his sword and then decided to check up on his partner. "Cake! How are you holding up?"

The cat was running along the rooftops of the kingdom, three spiders running close behind her. "Little busy!" she called. He watched as the cat jumped off of one of the tallest roofs, the spiders jumping off after her. Cake then stretched her paws to another rooftop that was lengths away, successfully flipping herself to safety while the other spiders smashed against the ground, crushed.

Marshall Lee had to admit that was impressive. Well, okay, he wasn't about to admit it to Cake but he can admit it to himself. Cat has skill. You know, for a cat.

Cake propelled off a rooftop and landed beside the vampire, slightly panting as she did so. "This is some serious cardio," she panted.

Before the vampire could reply his senses went off a second time and he flipped to the side. However, he was only a second slow, because acid was able to hit his left leg. "Ah!" he grimaced as he hit the ground. He landed awkwardly because of his leg, and the spider turned and prepared to fire a second time. The acid wouldn't kill him but it would definitely slow him down. His arms went up to protect his face (he couldn't have the acid burning his handsome face) and he prepared for the worst.

Surprisingly Cake enlarged herself and was in front of him just as the acid was sprayed. Marshall watched in disbelief when he saw the acid hit Cake full on but she never even winced in pain or groaned in discomfort. Cake reached out and grabbed his sword, throwing it behind her and luckily hitting the spider in the face.

Fatality.

"What? How? How-are- what the glob?" Marshall stammered. It took a lot to shock the vampire. Cake being able to get sprayed with mutant spider acid and still be okay? Pretty lumpin' shocking.

The cat smirked smugly. "My fur is so fluffy is absorbed the acid and never actually touched my skin. True, my fur isn't delightfully soft and I'll have to brush it for awhile after this affair, but hey, better than burning skin." Cake winked. "Jealous?"

"Pff. No."

"Liar."

"Whatever, cat."

Cake laughed. "We don't have much time. Where do you think Fionna is?"

"I'm not sure," he replied gravely. The eclipse was now a fourth of the way on the moon.

"I wish Fionna was here. Obviously she'd have to fight her way through mutant spiders to get to us, but I wish she'd just appear magically," Cake sighed.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot."

**_CRASH!_**

Suddenly Cake and Marshall Lee collapsed to the ground, something falling on top of them, almost magically. Cake looked and saw who was on top of her. "FIONNA! BABY-CAKES, IT'S YOU! In your face, vampire!"

The adventuress stood up and dusted herself off. _That's the last time I do any teleporting, _she thought to herself. "What happened? Are you guys okay? Are Gumball and his guests okay?"

It only bothered Marshall Lee a _little_ that Fionna asked about Pinky. "We're all fine and alive. Well technically I'm dead. But Cake is alive. And... yeah." Marshall took a closer look at Fionna. "How are... you?" he asked awkwardly. Honestly, the vampire wasn't sure what would happen when Fionna drank his blood. He didn't know if it would give her a temporary high, turn her into a vampire, what? It's not like he's met a whole bunch of other humans to try it on. And at the time it was the only way he could think of Fionna protecting herself.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Evangeline and I have to fight one-on-one. I need one of you to take me to the balcony."

"I'll do it," Cake said. She grabbed her sister's arms and stretched her legs up towards the castle.

"Cool, I'll just stay down here and fight these spiders by myself!" Marshall yelled from the ground. He crossed his arms. "Whatever."

**~X~X~X~**

Evangeline was waiting on the balcony when Fionna and Cake arrived. She couldn't see the seal the heroes had drawn on the floor because there was web covering the entire balcony. _I hope the seal still works even when it's not showing, _Fionna thought, _glob, I don't hope, I_ _pray. _

"You brought your cat," the queen hissed. "We had a deal."

Cake hissed as well, growling and arching her back. Fionna put a hand on her to assure her. "But you're not alone, either."

The Spider Queen smiled. "You're very observant." She crawled a few steps left to reveal a huge white-webbed figure. It was shaped like a human. The queen laughed. "You know who's in here, don't you?"

Fionna remained silent but nodded yes. "You're an evil, sadistic, mutant queen," she finally stated. "You know who's in there is important to me." Evangeline smirked and used one of her long fingernails to slit one end of the web figure, revealing Gumball's face.

Cake gasped in utter horror. "No! Who else do you have? Who else have you webbed?" she demanded.

"Just the prince," Evangeline laughed. "He's still alive. He's frozen and can't speak or move, but he can still hear us." She threw the webbed up Candy Prince on the ground. Standing up straight, she then took out a silver dagger that gleamed in the moonlight. "Scat, cat. I have a human to kill."

Fionna turned to Cake. "Go on. I'll be okay."

The cat nodded. "You'll do fine, Fionna." She gave her sister the slightest wink, and then jumped off the balcony to continue fighting the army.

**~X~X~X~**

There was no need to waste time. The minute Cake left the fighting commenced. Evangeline the Spider Queen of her evil mutant army against Fionna the only human adventuress of Aaa.

Fionna ran out and immediately attacked the queen, deciding attacking her outright before letting her throw acid or web was the best. She avoided Evangeline's dagger swipe and landed a punch to her face and stomach. She then flipped over the queen and landed behind her on her thorax. The queen bucked and sent Fionna to the ground, where she quickly stomped her into the ground.

She was literally one centimeter off from stomping Fionna's stomach, instead hitting her dress edge. The adventuress quickly flipped to her feet, her kunai blade in her hand, and slashed across Evangeline's spider legs. The queen howled angrily as blood spluttered out from her deep cuts. She threw a swipe at Fionna and managed to cut the human girl's right arm, making her drop her kunai in the process. Fionna grunted and forward rolled to avoid yet another swipe. She knew she could get her kunai back, not now anyway.

"You've been getting slow," Evangeline taunted. "You're a pathetic vampire."

Fionna laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm not a vampire. I'm a human."

"What? NO! You were dead! I drank from you, I tasted vampire blood! You came back to life!" the queen screamed.

The adventuress nodded. "Yeah. See, I drank Marshall Lee's blood and it gave me a temporary high of what I'd be as a vampire. The fact I was dead and then came back to life was a surprise to me too." Fionna held up the vial that Evangeline previously believed was the last of her human blood. "This is punch. Before Marshall spiked it." She took a quick swig. "Tricked ya."

Angry now more than ever, the queen was firing off rounds of web and acid mixed together in a deadly weapon. Fionna desperately flipped around the balcony, each time narrowly missing an attack. She grabbed a potted vase that was near the door of the castle and chucked it at the queen. The potted plant broke against the queen's upper body and she was showered in a layer of dirt. Evangeline snorted, "Ew." She flipped her dagger from one hand to the other and started to crawl closer and closer to Fionna. "This game is over," she stated.

"You're right," Fionna agreed. "This game is over... for you! Marshall! Now!"

The Vampire King descended from the nighttime sky and held down the Spider Queen. Evangeline struggled out of his grip but Marshall held her there with all the strength he was capable of. "We're sending you back to your hell, wench!" Marshall hissed.

Shadow descended upon the two as the moon was now half light and half darkness. "NOOO!" the queen hollered.

"Emaku baya nee cino ata ro percodin haka na yu akkoro nekeema!" Fionna chanted.

The ground began to swirl and a neon yellow light illuminated through the spider web as the seal began to activate. Evangeline's skin began to crack with the same neon colored light. "I WILL COME BACK!" she screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Newsflash, drama queen! We're already dead!" Marshall shouted.

"Kimi narro eta akataki tachi imo! Return!" Fionna finished chanting.

More cracks appeared on Evangeline's skin and Marshall Lee flew back when he started to feel his skin crack as well. Somehow in the queen's misery, she was able to sling out a final web and revert it back... with Gumball attached to it. "He's coming with me!" she hissed.

"No!" Fionna screamed. She ran out to try and grab Gumball before he disappeared to the Dungeons of the Night O'sphere with Evangeline.

"No, Fionna, don't go!" Marshall yelled after her.

Everything happened so fast. Fionna ran out and grabbed Gumball, throwing him out of the glowing seal and onto the balcony. Evangeline used the last of her strength and grabbed her arm as the adventuress tried to run away. The neon light shot up and around the two, the light so bright that it blinded Marshall. The light was killed off. There was darkness. The eclipse was complete. There was no more moonlight.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King fell to his knees. There was silence in the air. Fionna was gone.

He never wanted this. This was the one thing he didn't want, would've died trying to stop. Losing Fionna. His Fionna. Gone.

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't be mad at the cliffhanger, okay? I know it's intense. Please, don't hate bec****ause of the drama bomb. I will update. I promise. Don't worry. Here, have a cookie to soothe the pain. *Hands you cookie***

**I'm just glad I finished this chapter. Whoo it was a lot of work. But you know what they say, working hard, hardly working. Haha random XD**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Enjoy your cookie. **

**~Luna**


	16. Eternity

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Eternity**

**~X~X~X~**

She was in the dungeons of the Night O'sphere. Every creature in Aaa feared the Night O'sphere... but everyone in the Night O'sphere feared the dungeons. It was the place of the damned. Fionna felt herself in a patch of soft but cold dirt. She kept her eyes closed and waited what seemed like eternity before she opened her eyes. Pitch black. No light in the dungeons. No light, no hope, no escape.

However, Fionna always kept a flashlight wedged between her ankle and left shoe. Even in her fancy ballroom flats she had managed to keep a small flashlight inside. She took her time to reach into her shoe, and finally there was a dull yellow light illuminating the dark. The first thing she saw were dead bodies of the mutant spiders in Evangeline's army. They were strewn across the ground everywhere, some bodies piled up, some bodies in their own puddle of purplish blood. She bit her lip and slowly started to walk over the corpses.

That's when she came to her. Evangeline the Spider Queen was dead. The fallen queen's body was on the ground. Her eyes were lulled to the back of her head, her mouth was ajar, and her hands were in claws, as if ready to scratch and attack. Fionna stared at the fallen queen for a few moments. She then bent down on her knees and closed the queen's eyes, shut her mouth, and set her hands on her chest in a peaceful position. Then, she found her crown half-buried in the dirt beside her, and she dusted the crown off and placed it gently on her head. Fionna stood back up and once again looked at the fallen queen. "You were evil but brilliant. You did evil deeds and hurt a lot of people. For that, I do not pity your demise." Fionna fell silent for a few moments. "However," she then said, "I hope you find peace in your death. I hope you can look at your life and realize the things you had done were wrong. I hope... you find peace."

After that, Fionna turned, and stepped away from Evangeline the Spider Queen for the last time. She trotted over the spider corpses, and walked into the pitch black. She even turned her flashlight off to save batteries.

Finally, Fionna was alone. There were no spider corpses within reach. Finally she allowed herself to fall to her knees and cry out, "Help me! Please! Somebody! Can anyone hear me?"

_No one is with you._

_You're all alone._

_Alone forever._

_And ever and ever. _

The adventuress stood back up and wiped the tears that managed to fall. She remembered when she was reading about the dungeons there was no time. She had only been here for what felt like a few hours, but in Aaa it could have been years. One minute in the dungeons could be a year in Aaa. Fionna choked out a few more sobs, let mucus run out her nose and tears fall from her eyes. She then reached into her white bunny hat, took out a small object, and clutched it in her trembling hands and brought it to her face. "Please," she whispered softly, "please help me."

**~X~X~X~**

_Six years later in the land of Aaa_

Cake and Lord Monochromicorn trotted along the green grass. They both stopped and took an end of a polka dot patterned picnic blanket, laying in down on the grass. They both sat down and Cake took out the tacos as Lord M poured the pink lemonade. When they were done, they both took their glass and held it up. "To Fionna," Cake said.

"To Fionna," Lord Monochromicorn repeated.

They clinked glasses. After that, they ate their tacos, and engaged in useless conversational chit-chat. When they were done, Lord M folded up the blanket, and Cake reached into the green backpack slung across her shoulders. She took out two beautiful bouquets of white lilies and yellow roses. Lord Monochromicorn bit the roses carefully with his teeth. The two then walked to a silver gravestone that was surrounded by green grass. Cake set down the lilies and he set down the roses.

_Here lies the beloved adventuress, Fionna_

_She was brave, she was kind, she was wonderful_

_Beloved sister, friend, and hero_

_May she rest in peace _

The two bowed their heads in silence. After a few minutes Cake lifted her head. Lord M looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her forehead. She smiled and then the two began to walk towards the tree house, which was only twenty or so yards off. When they reached the front door, Cake gave Lord Monochromicorn a kiss goodbye and then went in her house as he clopped off to his.

For the first three years Cake grieved her little sister's demise. Then, in the fourth year, she realized that Fionna wouldn't want her to be sad. She'd want her to be happy, she'd want her to move on and live happily. Slowly, Cake started adventuring, seeing her friends, and resumed her relationship with Lord M. She started carrying around Fionna's green backpack with her, because she liked to believe that little green backpack brought them closer together.

She would see him often. Most of the time he was like a ghost and wouldn't speak to her. However, they were no longer on bad terms, they were on good terms, they had mutual respect. They both could be bonded by their love for the human girl. He was on her couch when Cake entered her home. He was staring blankly off into space and didn't acknowledge her return.

"Marshall Lee."

"Cake."

That was all that was exchanged between the two. Cake went into the kitchen to clean the dishes she used for her picnic. Marshall Lee remained on the couch. Cake started some soapy water and plopped the dishes in the suds. "When?" she then asked.

"When what?"

"When... are you... going to go see her?"

Marshall Lee had not been to Fionna's grave once in the last six years. There was something stopping him, some reason he couldn't visit her. He didn't answer Cake, he floated off the couch and flew out the open window. He always left when Cake asked him that question. He never answered her.

The cat sighed one last time and resumed doing her dishes.

**~X~X~X~**

There was a white light above Fionna's head. At first she didn't notice it because her eyes were shut tight and the two little trinkets was clutched in her fingers. The trinkets in her grip were given to her by her older sister and the Vampire King. One was of a little kitty-cat paw. The other was of a silver little knife. Cake gave her the little trinket of the kitty-paw for her fifteenth birthday. Marshall Lee gave her the trinket of the silver dagger when she was thirteen and wouldn't stop bugging him to let her see his sword collection.

She felt closer to her two favorite people when she clutched their trinkets. Eventually the tears stopped flowing and she stopped sniffling. Only then did she notice the white light above her. She realized her flashlight was off. When Fionna looked up, she saw a flowing white woman, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello," she said in a smooth voice. "I am your Guardian Angel."

As fate would have it, this was not Fionna's first encounter with a 'guardian angel'. The last velvet smooth, light-shining, kind looking woman that claimed to be her guardian angel tried to eat her. Tried. To. EAT. Her.

So, Fionna's first reaction was very... rash. She flipped away from the glowing woman and pulled out her hidden kunai. "Get back! I'm not your dinner!"

"Now, let's not get irrational," the angel replied. "I know you think I'm here to eat you. But the last guardian angel you ran into was not an angel at all, in fact she was a sorceress that was trying to eat you. I am your true Guardian Angel."

Fionna slowly lowered her kunai. "Then how come I haven't seen you before?"

"You've never needed me this desperately until now, my dear."

"Can you prove it?"

She nodded. "I suppose I could. I'm always watching over you, what do you want to ask me?"

The adventuress thought for a moment. She needed to ask this strange being something that would be more than enough blatant proof. "What was the first thing I wrote in my very first journal?" Fionna asked.

Guardian Angel smiled. "You were venting about how frustrated you were that Prince Gumball was captured again by Ice Queen. I believe you wrote, 'that stinking cougar thinks she can steal dudes and get away with it'."

Fionna put away her kunai. That was word for word what she wrote. "Okay," she mumbled. "I believe you. So you're here because...?"

"Because you have been selfless, Fionna. When you risked your life to save the thousands of Aaa creatures from certain doom against Evangeline and her army. And then you saved Prince Gumball and sacrificed yourself to be the one sent here instead of him. You have proven yourself to be a true heroine, and for that, I am here to help you. I can take you out of the dungeons and back into Aaa."

The adventuress hesitated for a moment. She was overjoyed by the news but... "Just like that?" she asked.

"No," the Guardian Angel said. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. You see, I'll need someone in Aaa to trade me something powerful so I can pull you out. Wait right here, dear." And just like that the Guardian Angel disappeared in plain sight.

"Wait!" Fionna exclaimed. "Wait, Guardian Angel, wait!"

And just like that, she reappeared. "I'm sorry dear," she said. "How long was I gone?"

Fionna blinked a few times. "No longer than a few moments."

The angel laughed. "I love time-bending! Always fun! Has it really only been a few moments?"

"Yes!"

"Splendid. Back in Aaa I was gone at least a few hours."

Fionna's nose scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand!"

Guardian Angel laughed. "Time is always confusing, dear."

**~X~X~X~**

He was alone, as usual. Marshall sat on his torn up couch with his axe bass in his hands. He mindlessly drummed along the chords, thinking of all the times Fionna had called him a tard. The king smiled slightly at that fond memory. If Fionna were here now she'd probably be fixing herself a snack in his kitchen or screwing around with his sword collection.

It hurt how much he missed her. He just... he couldn't go to her grave... he couldn't. Because every time he saw that small silver gravestone he knew that the reason she was there was because he sent her there. Even though no body lies beneath the dirt below the grave, he knows that Fionna is gone. The Vampire King stood up and slung his bass around his shoulders, floating into his bedroom. His curtains were closed and his room was dark, the only light was a burning incense candle of red cinnamon.

He couldn't bring himself to cry, even after six long years. He felt guilty. He should cry for her. He loved her. He really, honestly, loved her. And the fact that he let her go hurt more than a thousand stabs of a dagger.

Marshall Lee then noticed a shift in the presence of his room. Someone was here, almost like a ghost, but not the same feeling. He turned around and his black eyes grew wide. "I didn't believe you were real," he breathed.

"Ah. So you know what I am?" came the reply.

"I've heard rumors that your kind was in existence."

"Well, I guess this meeting proves the rumors true." The Guardian Angel smiled. "Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Do you know why I've come?"

He thought for a moment. "Actually, I can say with no bitterness or sarcasm that I have no idea why you're here."

"I'm here because of Fionna."

That was the first time he had actually heard her name said out loud instead of in his head. It sounded so foreign to hear her name out loud. Fionna. For a minute or two, the king didn't speak. Finally, he said in a very hard voice, "what about her?"

Guardian Angel took out a small empty glass vial. "I can bring her back to you."

Marshall didn't believe her at first. "Don't play with me," he growled. "You may know my weakness but you will not take me for a fool."

She regarded him with a serious look. "I look out for Fionna. I don't care to toy with your emotions or feelings. However, I cannot ignore that you are the only one who can bring her back."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm the only one who can bring her back?"

"You're the only one powerful enough. You see Vampire King, my powers are based on giving and taking. Fionna cannot be freed from the Dungeons unless you give me your great power. In exchange for the power you give me I can bring you Fionna."

Marshall stepped carefully towards her. "And what must I give you?" he asked.

She met his eye-contact. "Your immortality," she said simply.

"I... I don't understand."

"You will still be a vampire. But you'll stop staying your age and start aging. However old you are now, you will age one year every year and so on." He stopped aging when he was eighteen. He'd actually get a chance to turn nineteen. "Do you accept?"

He took a deep sigh. "I'll see Fionna again?" he asked. How good it felt to say her name. Marshall hadn't said it for a long time.

"You'll see her again."

That was all he needed. "Alright. But... when you bring her back, could you do me a favor?"

**~X~X~X~**

_Six years ago in Aaa, a few moments before Evangeline and Fionna were sealed away _

He was momentarily blinded by a bright white light. He rapidly blinked as he heard screams coming from around him. Marshall Lee then realized that this was the exact moment Fionna threw herself in the seal after Evangeline to rescue Gumball. Filled with a new desperation, Marshall literally flew to Fionna and Evangeline over the glowing seal. He reached out and grabbed Fionna's arm, right as she grabbed Gumball, and he flung the two off as far as he could.

**BAM!**

He landed on the hard castle pavement right next to Fionna. Gumball was strewn somewhere eight or nine yards off. The vampire groaned in pain but managed to lean up as he stared at Fionna. "Are you alright? Fionna? Are you alright?" he demanded.

She stared at him. "I'm okay. How about you?"

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't remember anything. The reason she didn't remember going to the Dungeons is because she never went there. He just stopped there. And although he had memories of the past six years without her, those six years never happened. Because he just stopped them.

And he wasn't about to waste another second. Marshall grabbed Fionna and pulled her into his embrace, hugging her as tight as he could. "You were right about me, I'm a tard," he murmured. "I'm a tard, and I love you." He heard her release a small gasp. "I love you, Fionna. I love you, I love you, I love you."

She laughed and hugged him tight. "I love you too. You big tard." He laughed and the two held each other as hard and as long as they could.

Marshall Lee only had one thought that kept ringing in his head; _she's worth the immortality._

**Author's Note:**

**D'awwww. I enjoyed this chapter very much. I'm sorry for updating so late on a Friday night. Anyway, there's only one more chapter after this one and that concludes this tale. Thank you so much for reading and please review. :) **

**~Luna**


	17. Adventure Time

**Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Adventure Time  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

Cake was sat down to a cup of coffee when she heard the front door to her tree house open and slam shut. _Fionna is home_, she thought. The cat set down her book and walked down the stairs where she saw her little sister at the front of the door, taking off her socks and shoes. The sixteen year old was completely soaked head-to-toe and her light blue tee was ripped and clawed up. The reason she was wet was no doubt because of the rainstorm Aaa was having. The reason she looked like she was pushed into a meat-grinder? Now that could not have been because of the weather.

"Girl, what did you do?" Cake asked.

Fionna turned her head and noticed her older sister. "Oh, uh, you know just out adventuring." She gave Cake a guilty grin.

"Mhm hmm, adventuring my butt. What did you and Marshall Lee do _this _time?" Cake demanded.

"Oh, ha, it's actually a funny story. See, I originally went to Marshall's house to show him how to use a blender. And I did, I even made him a strawberry smoothie and he said it was delicious."

"So the reason you're all scuffed up is because you made Marshall a smoothie?"

Fionna shook her head. "No! I just, you know, sorta-kinda-maybe-possibly got attacked by wolves."

The adventuress was afraid of the look her fluffy cat sister would make. Cake's eyes bulged and her fangs flared, her whole body fluffing up even more! "YOU GOT ATTACKED BY WOLVES?" she roared.

"Maybe-sorta-kinda?" Fionna squeaked.

"YES OR NO?"

"Um... yes?"

_Hiss!_ Cake threw her paws up in the air. "And WHY were you attacked by wolves, Fionna?"

She was afraid she'd ask that question. "Because Marshall and I were wrestling with them. And they smelled the jerky in my pocket and attacked me, but don't worry because I was perfectly capable of fighting them off and Marshall didn't let anything happen to me."

Cake released a heavy sigh. "You know, when most couples go on dates, they go see a movie, or take a walk through the park, eat dinner, or star-gaze together. Of course you and Marshall wouldn't do any of that, your idea of a date is fixing strawberry smoothies and wrestling with wolves! Honestly!"

Fionna laughed. "Okay, so we're a little unorthodox."

"Baby, you're a new level of unorthodox." Cake scoffed and shook her head. She finally lifted her head back up and smiled. "But you two are happy. That's all I want you to be."

The adventuress couldn't help but blush. "Thanks sis. I'm going to go on the deck and sharpen my sword, you want to join me?"

Cake nodded. "I'm going to wash a few dishes first, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." Fionna made her way up the stairs as Cake made her way down them. "Wait, sis?" Fionna asked.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Ronnie told me to tell you hi."

Cake hissed. "Oh shut up!"

Fionna started to laugh and headed back upstairs. Ronnie was apart of the wolfpack in Aaa who had a major crush on Cake. Of course, the cat was happily in a relationship with Lord Monochromicorn, and she was not about to dump the magical pony for a mangy wolf. Not only that, Ronnie hated fish. Even if Cake wanted to give him a chance, the fact he hated fish would always be a barrier in their relationship.

**~X~X~X~**

The adventuress hurried and changed out of her ripped clothes. She went into the bathroom and put on a loose black tank top and a pair of old jeans she had since she was thirteen. After that, Fionna went out to the deck that was connected to her and Cake's bedroom. The rain hit her for a few moments as she walked up the steps, but soon she was covered by the tent-like structure built over her head. Fionna smiled and sat down on one end of the couch.

"So, I'm guessing Cake wasn't happy about the wolf incident?"

Sitting on the other side of the couch was Marshall Lee. The vampire's attire was the same as Fionna's had been, his clothes were ripped up and dirty. "Nah, she wasn't too thrilled," Fionna answered. "But the Ronnie thing has her distracted."

He chuckled and pulled Fionna over to him, so she laid on top of him snugly. The adventuress laughed, "You smell like wolf-spit."

"Really? Well, now we both smell like wolf-spit," he replied. Marshall was not one for hugs and cuddling, but he made the exception for the human girl. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised he pulled her over to lay on top of him. But the adventuress was comfortable with cuddling the Vampire King, and she laid her head against his chest. Being with Marshall Lee felt right. That's all that mattered.

It had been three months after Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee had saved all of Aaa. Prince Gumball and all the members of Aaa came together and awarded the three heroes with honorary medals. It was the first time in Aaa that the vampire was viewed as a hero, rather than a deviant creature of the night. He was still getting used to the positive view everyone suddenly had on him. His 'bad boy' image had certainly been complicated.

Marshall had only told his girlfriend about giving up his immortality two weeks ago. In the nearly three months that had passed she had never noticed anything different about him. But finally after the time had passed, Marshall decided to tell her. Of course, Fionna was exhilarated to know that she'd live her life with Marshall Lee, and when she would be fifty she wouldn't feel like a cougar Ice-Queen and still date a young vampire.

That was the second pretty-much-awkward-moment (PMAM) the two had shared. The first one was after the honoring ceremony and they had gotten their medals.

They were both standing in the ballroom of the dance hall during the after-party Prince Gumball threw at his castle. Both of them didn't really know what to say to each other. They already told each other 'I love you', but they hadn't really established they were a couple. Finally Marshall Lee mustered up the courage and told himself to stop being such a weenie.

"So..." he had said to Fionna.

"So..." she replied.

He growled in frustration with himself. "Fionna, I want you to be my lumpin' girlfriend! What do you say?"

His blunt approach made her blush. But she couldn't help but smile and laugh at him. "Well, we've already kissed like, what, four times? Yeah Marshall Lee, I want to be your lumpin' girlfriend." She laughed some more, "I guess I can call you 'Marshy', huh?"

He hated it when she called him 'Marshy' because it made him sound like a little kid. But somehow, he didn't mind anymore. However, he was still stubborn about it. "No way, Fi," he replied.

"Ah, what? You can call me 'Fi' but I can't call you Marshy?"

"Yup."

"No fair. How about Marshmallow?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Marsh-Marsh?"

"That's just retarded!"

Fionna giggled wildly. "If you call me Fi I get to call you Marshy."

He growled. "Fine. Glob, stupid pet names." Although down deep the Vampire King didn't mind Marshy.

**~X~X~X~**

_Back to the present..._

Cake saw Fionna taking a nap on top of Marshall Lee on the deck. The cat couldn't help but smile; the two were so at ease with each other. She decided to give the two some alone time and went downstairs to start reading again. Right as she had sat down the phone started ringing. "For fluff's sake," she sighed. "Hello? Cake speaking, what's up?"

"Cake? Help! Ice Queen has invaded my home and she's trying to kidnap me! She has seven or eight ice monsters with her, too!"

"Wildberry Prince?"

"Yes, this is me!"

"Hold tight baby-cakes! Fionna and I are on our way!" Cake exclaimed. "Don't let the ice monster named Jerry find you!"

"Which one is Jerry?"

"Exactly!"

Cake hung up the phone and ran towards the front door. _I'll let Fionna skip out on this adventure, she's spending time with Marshall Lee, _Cake thought. However, as soon as the cat opened the front door, Fionna and Marshall were standing there with smirks on both their faces. "Fionna!" Cake exclaimed. "I-you-I just saw-you-nap!"

Fionna laughed. "You didn't really think I'd miss out on an adventure, did you?"

Her older kitty sister smiled. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Come on then, let's hurry."

Cake followed Fionna and Marshall into the rain. "Is this going to be a regular thing now? Your bf is going to tag along?"

"Watch it, cat," Marshall replied.

_Hiss!_

"Okay you two, calm down," Fionna said. "The three of us make a great team. Wouldn't you two say?"

The vampire and the magical cat exchanged looks. "I guess," they both grumbled.

Fionna smiled. "What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

**Author's Note:**

**And so that concludes this story. I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and support I've gotten along this mathematical journey of writing! I appreciate it all so much and I'm blessed to have such amazing readers! Thank you all! I had a blast writing this story =) For a final time, thank you for reading and please review. **

**Live, love, laugh, eat some snickerdoodles, and party all night! XD **

**~Luna**


End file.
